Liebe über den Tod hinaus
by Noel McKey
Summary: Harry trifft Severus auf dem Hogwartsgelände, er lässt ihn gehen. Eine Situation, in der Harry mehr über den verhassten Tränkelehrer erfährt. Vor Band1 und nach Band6. Last Chap on
1. Disclaimer

**Also, hier ist meine neue Story**

_**Liebe über den Tod hinaus**_

**Pairing: Severus Snape/ Mackenzie O'Neil**

**Die Story spielt nach Band sechs und auch vor Band eins.**

**Hmm...ein Summary...wie fange ich an? **

Harry trifft Severus auf dem Hogwartsgelände, doch er lässt ihn gehen. Eine Situation, in der Harry viel mehr über den verhassten Tränkelehrer erfährt. Wer war Mackenzie? Was verband sie mit Severus? Wie wird es nach Albus' Tod weitergehen? Kann Harry den dunklen Lord besiegen?

**Disclaimer:  
Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR. Mir gehört nur Mackenzie und die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction...**

**Für diese Story habe ich sogar einen Betaleser! °jubel°  
Danke „Vamp"!**

**Hier schon eine Bitte an euch...**

**...ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review!**

**Also, Biiiiiittttteeee!**


	2. Begegnungen

Los gehts...

* * *

1. Begegnungen

Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, war zurück in Hogwarts. Eigentlich sollte er zur Zeit die siebente Stufe der Zaubereischule besuchen. Doch nichts war wichtiger als sein Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit, die diese Welt heimsuchte. Harry war in dieser Zeit nicht allein gewesen, seine besten Freunde, Hermione und Ron, hatten ihm beigestanden.

Im letzten Schuljahr war viel geschehen. Draco Malfoy hatte beinahe zwei Menschen getötet, nur weil er den Auftrag hatte, Albus Dumbledore zu vernichten. Doch er hatte er nicht über sich gebracht. Stattdessen hatte Harry ihn verflucht und beinahe umgebracht. Es war Severus Snape gewesen, der Draco gerettet hat, in vielerlei Hinsicht, denn er hatte schließlich den Direktor von Hogwarts getötet. Harry hatte all seinen Hass nun gegen zwei Menschen richten können, doch es befreite ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen!

Harry war nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen, um hier über seine nächsten Schritte nachzudenken. Er und die anderen hatten in den letzten Monaten nach Horkruxen gesucht und sie waren erfolgreich gewesen. Aber es war auch gefährlich gewesen. Denn einmal hatte es Hermione fast das Leben gekostet. Es war Severus Snape, nein eigentlich war es der Halbblutprinz gewesen, der es ihr rettete. Denn es war ein Heilzauber, den Harry in dem Buch gefunden hatte, der die starke Blutung stoppte. Ein anderer Seelensplitter war schon viel früher unbemerkt zerstört worden. Es war Ron, der die verborgene Erinnerung gefunden hatte. Jetzt gab es nur noch zwei Horkruxe, das heißt, wenn Voldemort wirklich sieben davon produziert hatte. Einen trug er selbst in sich und den anderen vermuteten sie in der Schlange Nagini.

°°

Harry trat um eine Ecke des Schlosses und stockte. Er war hier in eine einsame Ecke geraten. Es gab nur wenige Orte in Hogwarts, wohin sich kaum jemand verirrte und dies war so ein Ort. Es führten zweit gut begangene Wege daran vorbei, doch keiner traf direkt auf diesen Platz. Nur ein schmaler Trampelpfad, plattgetretener Rasen führte hierher. Was suchte er hier? Was wollte er in Hogwarts? Und warum gerade hier?

Harry beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann räusperte er sich. Der düstere Mann war schnell auf den Füssen und hatte die Hand am Zauberstab. Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe, er wollte nicht die Nerven verlieren.

„Sie sollten sich hier nicht herumtreiben, Sir!", meinte er gefasst.

„Potter, Sie nutzen nicht die Chance sich zu rächen? Mich zu töten?" Er sah müde aus, unrasiert und ausgemergelt. Das schwarze Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Langsam ließ Severus Snape den Zauberstab sinken, sich bewusst, dass Harry ihm heute nicht gefährlich wurde.

„Heute nicht, ich habe meinen netten Tag.", murmelte Harry. Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Er nickte dem Jüngeren zu und ging mit großen Schritten in Richtung Wald davon. Harry sah ihm nach und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Warum ließ er ihn gehen? Warum ließ er diese Chance, sich zu rächen, verstreichen?

°°

„Das war nett von Ihnen, Harry." Er fuhr herum und sah sich Minerva McGonagall gegenüber, der heutigen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

„Professor? Ich weiß nicht...ich glaube...ach, ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn gehen lassen habe...eigentlich..."

„Eigentlich müssten Sie ihn hassen?" Harry nickte langsam. „Wissen Sie, dass Sie sich ziemlich ähnlich sind?"

„Wie?" Minerva lächelte sanft, als Harry sie entgeistert ansah.

„Sie mussten beide viel durchstehen, Sie hatten beide keine schöne Kindheit..."

„Ich weiß, ich sah eine Erinnerung von ihm...wenn wir uns so ähnlich sind, warum hasst er mich dann?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Er hasste Ihren Vater...in Ihnen sieht er seine Schuld.", erklärte Minerva ruhig.

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ich habe vieles auch erst jetzt erfahren, ich unterhalte mich viel mit Albus...na ja mit dem, was er zurückgelassen hat. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Severus eine Prophezeiung belauscht hat..."

„DIE Prophezeiung...", unterbrach Harry sie rüde. Minerva nickte verständnisvoll.

„Severus kam noch am selben Abend zu Albus, er wollte verhindern, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer davon erfährt. Und so kommen wir zu einer weiteren Gemeinsamkeit... Albus unterrichtete Severus in Okklumentik. Aber Severus glaubte nicht daran, dass es ihm helfen kann...er lernte nicht." Harry senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Ein anderer Gast des Eberkopfs verriet Severus und er wurde zu Sie-wissen-schon-wem beordert. Severus hatte keine Chance sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Sein erster Weg jedoch, führte abermals zu Albus und sie taten ihr Möglichstes die etwaigen Opfer zu schützen. Erst jetzt begann Severus zu lernen, bald beherrschte er die Okklumentik, wie kein anderer und er wurde auch ein begnadeter Legilimentor. Sie-wissen-schon-wer befahl Severus an Albus' Seite, um den Orden auszuspionieren, doch da hatte Severus schon die Seiten gewechselt. Er bekam die Anstellung als Tränkelehrer, als Sie bereits auf der Welt waren. Man ließ Ihren Eltern jeden Schutz zukommen. Ihnen und den Longbottoms. Als ihre Eltern dann umkamen, traf es Severus hart. Er selbst gab sich die größte Schuld..."

„Wieso sollte er? Er hasste meine Eltern, ich habe es in...in einer Erinnerung erlebt...", murmelte Harry unsicher.

„Überlegen Sie mal: Ihre Mum war klug, hübsch, gut in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung...glauben Sie mir, Severus mochte Ihre Mum."

„Aber er hat sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet..." Minerva sah Harry eindringlich an, er überlegte und erkannte ihren Gedanken. „Es war ein Schutzmantel?" Minerva nickte.

„Er verletzte die Menschen, bevor sie ihn verletzen konnten...", erklärte sie.

„Bin ich ihm in diesem Punkt auch ähnlich?", fragte Harry leise.

„Nein Harry, Ihr Glück war es, dass Sie Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger begegnet sind und dass Sie nach Gryffindor gekommen sind."

„Hasst er mich deshalb, weil ich Freunde habe?"

„Nein, Sie sind seine Schuld in Person. Severus projizierte seinen Hass auf James und nun auf Sie, um diese Schuld zu verdrängen." Harry sah Minerva an und war sich sicher, dass sie irgendwie Recht hatte.

„Aber warum hat er Albus Dumbledore umgebracht, seinen einzigen Freund, der ihm vertraute?" Diese Frage wurmte ihn schon lange, er musste sie einfach stellen.

„Sie wissen von dem Eid, den Severus Dracos Mutter schwor? Er hat es Albus selbst erzählt..." Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam Harry.

„War...war es abgesprochen? Hat Dumbledore es verlangt? Dass Snape ihn tötet, wenn es nötig ist?" Minerva nickte.

„Er hat einen weiteren Eid verlangt..."

„Was?" Harry sah die Professorin entgeistert an und sie hob die Schultern.

„Severus musste schwören...sein eigenes Leben zu schützen, das hieß auch, dass er den Eid an Dracos Mutter einhalten musste. Er sollte alles tun was möglich war, um keinen Schüler an die dunkle Seite zu verlieren. Er musste schwören, dass er sogar Albus töten würde, wenn es nötig war..."

„Also hatte er Snape dazu gezwungen...das war nicht fair. Und ich habe ihn dafür töten wollen..."

„Das hätte jeder getan..."

„Es kam mir so komisch vor, er hat nur geblockt und mir sogar Tipps gegeben...ich sollte ungesagte Zauber üben und Okklumentik lernen..." Harry fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar und Minerva tätschelte ihm leicht die Schulter.

Harry trat nach vorn, er begutachtete die Stelle, an der Severus eben noch gekniet hatte.

„Warum war er hier?", fragte er leise. Minerva trat zu ihm.

„Ich denke, er hat sich verabschiedet.", murmelte sie.

„Hier? Wovon?", fragte Harry perplex. Minerva sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, dass Severus Snape geliebt worden ist?"

„Bevor er zum Todesser wurde?"

„Nein, es war nach dem vorübergehenden Fall von Sie-wissen-schon-wem."

„Wusste sie, wer und was er war?" Minerva nickte

„Ja, sie wusste alles und hat es ihm verziehen."

„Wer war sie?" Harry wusste nicht warum, aber diese Geschichte interessierte ihn.

„Sie kam '82 nach Hogwarts. Sie war eine Gryffindor."

„Sie war seine Schülerin?" Minerva schmunzelte. „Eine Gryffindor und Snape, in echt?"

„In echt. Und sie war nicht nur im Hause Gryffindor, sie war...hmm...wenn Tom Riddle Slytherins Erbe ist, dann war Mackenzie O'Neil Gryffindors Erbin. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Ich habe sie selbst erleben dürfen, doch habe ich auch vieles nur von anderen gehört oder in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen, nachdem sie gestorben war."

°°

Mackenzie O'Neil betrat am 1. September 1982 nervös das Schloss. Sie war noch alleine hier, die anderen Schüler würden erst bei der Dämmerung eintreffen. Sie war nicht mit dem Zug gekommen, ihr Vormund hatte sie hergebracht. Er hatte etwas mit dem Direktor zu besprechen...

Sie hatte sich ein wenig umgesehen, doch wagte sich nicht allzu weit vor. Erstens wollte sie den herumwuselnden Hauselfen nicht im Wege stehen und zweitens hatte sie nicht vor, sich zu verlaufen. Mackenzie setzte sich auf die Stufen vor dem Schloss und sah abwartend über das Gelände, während es bereits dämmerte.

„Mac? Ach, hier bist du...ich werde jetzt gehen. Dumbledore, der Direktor weiß nun Bescheid über unsere Verhältnisse."

„Das ist gut, glaube ich..."

„Er sagte noch, dass die anderen Schüler in einer halben Stunde hier sind...ist es okay?"

„Ja, Onkel Gordon, geh nur. Ich schaffe die halbe Stunde allein."

„Ich weiß, Kleines. Alles Gute...erwarte die Post in vier Tagen. Wenn etwas ist...du hast ja Karl...den Vogel."

„Karlchen, sein Name ist Karlchen...Auf Wiedersehen, Onkel Gordon.", verabschiedete sich Mackenzie leise.

„An Weihnachten kommst du nach Hause, versprochen?" Sie nickte und lächelte tapfer, als er sich zum gehen wandte.

Mackenzie blieb auf den Stufen sitzen, noch als die ersten Sterne am Himmel erschienen. Sie lehnte an einer Säule und sah auf, als jemand zu ihr trat.

„Miss, was tun Sie hier?", fragte die Frau. Sie sah recht streng aus und trug eine eckige Brille.

„Ich weiß, ich bin zu früh...wir wohnen nicht weit von hier, da bin ich direkt hierher gekommen.", erklärte Mackenzie leise.

„Aha, dann willkommen in Hogwarts, ich bin Professor McGonagall." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Mackenzie O'Neil!" Minerva schenkte dem Mädchen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann deutete sie zum See.

„Sehen Sie die Lichter? Das sind Ihre Mitschüler, wie Sie Erstklässler...Sie sind gleich hier. Kommen Sie!" Mackenzie folgte Minerva ins Schloss, wo sie an einer Treppe auf die anderen warteten.

°°

Mackenzie betrat die ziemlich nervös große Halle, ihr war aufgefallen, dass ihre neuen Mitschüler irgendwie jünger waren als sie. Was kein Wunder war, wurde sie doch in wenigen Tagen bereits zwölf. Während die anderen wohl gerade ihren elften Geburtstag hinter sich hatten. Sie wartete unruhig, bis Minerva ihren Namen aufrief und setzte sich auf den bereitstehenden Stuhl. Der sprechende Hut hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise ihr Haar berührt, als er auch schon „Gryffindor" ausrief. Danach schien Mackenzie gewachsen zu sein. Aufrecht und mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schritt sie zu ihrem Tisch und ließ sich dort nieder.

°°

„Wusste sie, dass sie ‚die' Gryffindor war?", fragte Harry leise. Minerva lächelte leise.

„Oh ja, ich denke schon."

„Wie kam es, dass sie sich in Snape verguckte. Wie machte sie auf sich aufmerksam?"

„Lassen Sie mich erzählen, es gab einige Punkte. Und Sie werden an Severus' Reaktionen bemerken, dass er damals noch nicht so verbittert war. Er zog nicht ständig Punkte ab, und er machte sich Sorgen um die Schüler..."

* * *

Was sagt ihr dazu? Review?

LG Noel


	3. Schrecken und Erlösung

So, da bin ich schon wieder. So viele Leser und gleich vier Reviews, beim ersten Kapitel. Hoffentlich ein gutes Zeichen...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

2. Schrecken und Erlösung

Es war der 5. September zur Frühstückszeit. Die Posteulen strömten in Scharen durch die Große Halle, doch eine Formation von drei Eulen erregte die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Schüler. Sie trugen ein riesiges Paket und landeten direkt vor Mackenzie, die voller Voraussicht schon Platz gemacht hatte. Langsam löste sie das Packpapier vom Karton, als ein älterer Gryffindor sie ansprach.

„Du musst aber eine Menge vergessen haben!", bemerkte er leise.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Mackenzie verwirrt.

„Na das riesige Paket. Ich vergesse auch oft etwas, aber so viel?" Sie lachte auf.

„Oh, das ist nichts Vergessenes, das ist mein Geburtstagspaket..." Und wie zum Beweis hob sie eine große Torte aus dem Paket. Doch zu aller erst las sie die Karte, die dabei lag.

„**Happy Birthday, Mac. ****Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, konnte ich Klara nicht davon abhalten, dir eine Torte zu backen. Ich hoffe, dir gefallen deine Geschenke. Hast du sie schon ausgepackt? Sicher noch nicht, so wie ich dich kenne. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, viel Glück und einen schönen Geburtstag. G**" Mackenzie legte behutsam die Karte zur Seite und besah sich die Torte. Ganz plötzlich entzündeten sich die Kerzen, ganz von allein.

„Hey cool!", riefen ihre Mitschüler.

„Hauselfenzauber.", erklärte sie leise. „Wer mag ein Stück Torte?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Aber zuerst brauchen wir ein Messer, oder so.", murmelte eines der Mädchen. Sie sah Professor McGonagall an, die unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten war.

„Das erledige ich, aber zuerst müssen Sie sich etwas wünschen, Miss O´Neil.", flüsterte sie. Mackenzie nickte, sie schloss die Augen und blies die Kerzen aus. „Alles Gute zu Ihrem Geburtstag, Miss O'Neil." Minerva sprach einen Zauber und teilte so die Torte in Stücke. Mackenzie lachte und alberte mit den anderen herum, bis das Läuten sie zum Aufbruch mahnte. Sie packte schnell ihren Karton zusammen und lief zur Tür. Wenn sie sich beeilte, schaffte sie es vielleicht noch zum Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor der Unterricht begann. Doch sie kam nicht weit.

In der Tür tauchte plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten auf und da sie nicht mehr anhalten konnte, prallte Mackenzie gegen ihn. Sie landete schmerzhaft auf ihrem Hintern.  
"Autsch...Verzeihung Professor, ich habe nicht aufgepasst.", erklärte sie zerknirscht, als sie ihr gegenüber erkannte.

Severus sah verärgert auf sie hinunter, doch als Mackenzie sich entschuldigte, obwohl sie es war, die auf dem Boden saß, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Schon verziehen. Haben Sie sich wehgetan? Geben Sie mir das!" Mackenzie sah ihn ziemlich verdutzt an, als er ihr den Karton abnahm, damit sie aufstehen konnte.

„Danke, Sir!" Severus nickte ihr zu und trat zur Seite. Mackenzie trat aus der Großen Halle. Als sie einen Hauselfen entdeckte, der gerade aus einer Wand kam, schnipste sie mit den Fingern. Er sah sie fragend an. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich kenne Ihren Namen nicht."

„Pixie, Miss!" der hauself verbeugte sich.

„Pixie, ob Sie mir vielleicht eine Bitte erfüllen würden?"

„Alles was ich kann, Miss.", piepste er.

„Toll, wären Sie so nett und würden Sie das hier auf mein Zimmer bringen?", bat Mackenzie lächelnd.

„Natürlich, wie ist ihr Name, Miss?"

„Mackenzie O'Neil, 1.Stufe, Gryffindor."

„Dann hat Miss O'Neil heute Geburtstag. Alles Gute! Pixie bringt die Kiste hinauf." Der Hauself nahm den Karton an sich und verschwand wenig später in einer Wand, während Mackenzie zum Unterricht eilte.

Erst nach dem Unterricht packte Mackenzie endlich ihre Geschenke aus. Ein Aufschrei von ihr, lockte ihre Mitbewohner ins Schlafzimmer.

„Wahnsinn, das sieht ja toll aus." Ihr Onkel hatte ihr einen großen Wunsch erfüllt, ein Teleskop.

„War das in dem Paket? Das ist doch viel zu groß.", entfuhr es Michelle, ebenfalls Erstklässlerin. Mackenzie grinste breit.

„Zaubermechanik." Sie drückte einen winzigen Knopf und das riesige Teleskop faltete sich vor ihren Augen zusammen, bis nur noch ein winziges Kästchen übrig blieb.

„Cool!"

°°

Mackenzie probierte das Teleskop noch an diesem Abend aus. Sie begab sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf den Astronomieturm und sah in die Sterne.

Sie gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und suchte mit dem Teleskop den Himmel ab.

„Etwas interessantes entdeckt?", kam eine Stimme von rechts, als Mackenzie bei ihrer Suche innehielt. Sie fuhr erschreckt herum und sofort ging ihr Blick zur Uhr. „Sie haben noch dreißig Minuten.", bemerkte der Professor ruhig. Mackenzie wandte sich wieder den Sternen zu.

„Die Venus ist gut zu sehen heute...", murmelte sie.

„Die Venus?"

„Ja, wollen Sie mal gucken?" Am liebsten hätte sie sich in diesem Moment auf die Zunge gebissen, doch der Professor reagierte anders als erwartet.

„Wenn ich darf...", meinte Severus. Mackenzie machte schnell Platz und sah ihn verblüfft von der Seite an. „Das ist wirklich die Venus.", stellte er leise fest.

„Der Saturn war vorhin auch gut erkennbar...", flüsterte Mackenzie, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wo ist der denn?" Sie justierte das Teleskop neu und ließ den Professor wieder herantreten. „Mann kann sogar die Ringe erkennen. Das ist ein sehr gutes Teleskop..." Mackenzie grinste.

„Ja, es ist wirklich klasse."

„Es kommt vielleicht etwas spät, aber trotzdem, alles Gute zu ihrem Geburtstag, Miss O'Neil." Severus schüttelte kurz ihre Hand.

„Danke, Sir!" Mackenzie zuckte zusammen, als ihre Uhr plötzlich piepste. „Ich muss, Sperrstunde.", erklärte sie und drückte den kleinen Knopf. Beobachtet vom Professor faltete sich das Teleskop zusammen.

„Verblüffend.", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ja, nicht wahr? --- Gute Nacht, Professor Snape!" Schon verschwand sie durch die Tür und auch Severus folgte ihr wenig später.

°°

Mackenzie eilte ins Treppenhaus und steuerte den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum an, als sich die Treppe mit ihr in Bewegung setzte.

„Oh nein, nicht doch..." Sie dachte an den Ärger, den ihr das zu spät kommen einbringen würde. Eilig lief sie die letzten Stufen hinab, sie holte tief Luft und sprang...

Mackenzie landete gerade so auf dem Treppenabsatz, sie wankte kurz, doch dann fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht und atmete aus.

„Das war aber gefährlich, Kindchen.", schollt sie die fette Dame.

„Die Sperrstunde!", erklärte Mackenzie und hob die Schultern. Sie murmelte das Passwort „Magical Minds" und schlüpfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das war aber gefährlich...", murmelte noch ein anderer. Er war schockiert auf der Treppe stehen geblieben. „Ich sollte besser mit Albus sprechen." Und das tat Severus wohl, denn am nächsten Abend standen die Treppen still. Eine ganze Stunde lang, bis die Sperrstunde vorüber war. Albus hatte nicht nur die Treppen gestoppt, er hatte auch Mackenzie abgefangen.

„Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich war, Sir. Aber die Sperrstunde..."

„Kommen Sie lieber ein paar Minuten zu spät, als dass Sie sich den Hals brechen! Einverstanden, Miss O'Neil?", fragte Albus leise.

„Okay, Sir."

„Und tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, gehen Sie nicht so große Risiken ein. Ich weiß, das ist schwierig wenn man dem Tod schon einmal von der Schippe gesprungen ist."

„Wohl eher von der Schippe genommen, Sir." Albus schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, er konnte ihr diesen Gedanken nicht verdenken.

°°

„Hat Dumbledore Snape erzählt, wer sie ist?", fragte Harry neugierig. Er hatte sich auf einem Mauervorsprung niedergelassen, während Minerva sich einen Stuhl heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Nein, wir erfuhren die ersten Wahrheiten über sie im zweiten Jahr. Dass sie eine echte Gryffindor war, kam erst sehr viel später raus. Mac war eine ruhige Schülerin, eher unauffällig. In ihrem zweiten Jahr änderte sich das kurzzeitig. Sie wurde aggressiver. Was wohl daran lag, dass sie sich selbst für unvollkommen hielt."

„Wieso denn das?" Minerva lächelte sanft.

„Mädchendinge...Mac war nun dreizehn und weniger weit, als ihre Freundinnen. Sie war flach wie ein Brett und die anderen Probleme hatte sie auch noch nicht..." Harry wurde ein wenig rosa um die Nase, doch er ließ sie weiter erzählen. Er war ja schließlich aufgeklärt. „Die anderen Mädchen zogen sie damit auf. Am Anfang des Jahres verhielt Mac sich normal, na gut...bis auf den Vorfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht."

°°

Es war die letzte Stunde vor dem Mittagessen an einem Dienstag. Sie brauten gerade einen einfachen Schlaftrank, als plötzlich ein Aufschrei erklang. Ein Slytherin hatte sich die Hand an seinem Feuer verbrannt. Robert, Mackenzies Tischnachbar, sah sie erschreckt an. Mackenzie rümpfte die Nase, sie wurde plötzlich leichenblass und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Eine Handbewegung zu Robert und sie lief aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie spürte nicht die Eiseskälte, die sie für einen Moment umschloss, als sie direkt durch den blutigen Baron lief, der auf dem Gang umher schwebte. Mackenzie steuerte die nächste Toilette an, sie erreichte die Kabine gerade, als sie sich auch schon heftig übergab. Sie blieb einen Moment hocken und übergab sich ein weiteres Mal, erst dann trat sie ans Waschbecken. Mit einem Flüstern beschwor sie eine Zahnbürste herauf. Sie sprang überrascht zur Seite, als sie die Kälte an ihrem Arm spürte.

„Was...was tun sie hier? Das ist eine Mädchentoilette und auch wenn Sie ein Geist sind, sind Sie ein Mann."

„Sie sollten im Unterricht sein, Miss!"

„Ich weiß, gehen Sie endlich...", fauchte Mackenzie den Hausgeist Slytherins an.

Der blutige Baron verließ murmelnd die Toilette.

„Das Mädchen hat Recht, sie haben da drin nichts zu suchen..."

„Ich habe mir doch nur Sorgen gemacht. Sie kam aus Ihrem Unterricht und sie hat sich übergeben...dachte, sie hat sich vielleicht vergiftet..."

„Sie hat sich übergeben?", fragte Severus erstaunt. Der Geist nickte und schwebte davon.

Mackenzie stand mit hängendem Kopf am Waschbecken. Sie wischte sich über die Wangen, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie zu weinen begonnen hatte.

„Blöde Kuh! Hör auf zu heulen, Mac...", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Tür einen Spalt aufgedrückt wurde.

„Schaffen Sie es heute noch, Miss O'Neil?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. War das ein Schniefen? Warum weinte sie? Weshalb musste sie sich übergeben? Schon einen Augenblick später öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf den Gang. Severus sah der Schülerin ins Gesicht.

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Wollen Sie zur Medihexe gehen?", fragte er besorgt. Mackenzie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Sir, ich bin Okay." Langsam folgte sie dem Professor zurück ins Klassenzimmer.

Mackenzie ging direkt zu ihrem Platz und sah sich irritiert um. Ihr Zaubertrank war eingefroren worden, und nicht nur ihrer. Auch die anderen saßen nur auf ihren Stühlen und schrieben etwas nieder. Gerade als Mackenzie Robert danach fragen wollte, läutete es zum Ende der Stunde.

„Miss O'Neil, Sie bleiben noch. Sie holen die verpasste Zeit nach.", bestimmte Severus, als die anderen eilig zusammen packten. Mackenzie nickte und setzte sich wieder. Was sollte sie nun tun? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tafel und sie verstand. Dort standen die Hausaufgaben. Sie zückte ihre Feder, notierte die Aufgabe und begann den Aufsatz über Schlangenwurz zu verfassen. Sie hatte beinahe eine halbe Rolle Pergament nieder geschrieben, als Severus sich räusperte.

„Gehen Sie zum Essen, Miss O'Neil." Mackenzie sah auf und räumte schließlich zusammen. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinauf. Sie verharrte einen Moment vor der Großen Halle, dann wandte sie sich der Eingangstür zu. Sie trat hinaus in das warme Licht der Sonne und suchte sich einen ruhigen Platz. Mackenzie machte es sich in einer einsamen Ecke an der Schlossmauer bequem. Sie zog einige Pergamente aus der Tasche und machte den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig. Lärmend spazierten andere Schüler an ihrem Platz vorbei, doch keiner von ihnen nahm Mackenzie wahr. An einem Apfel knabbernd machte sie auch gleich noch die Hausaufgaben für Zaubereigeschichte fertig, bevor sie zum nächsten Unterricht musste.

°°

Mackenzie verbrachte oft ihre Zeit an diesem Ort, hier konnte sie alleine sitzen und niemand trat ihr zu nahe. Die Hänseleien der anderen brachten sie oft sogar zum Weinen. Eines Nachmittags besuchte sie der Direktor an diesem Ort.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Miss O'Neil?", sprach er sie leise an. Sie sah erschrocken auf.

„Nein Sir, alles bestens. Wieso fragen Sie, Professor Dumbledore?" Langsam setzte er sich zu ihr ins Gras.

„Professor Snape sagte mir, dass Sie hier sind und weinen." Mackenzie stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Ich bin okay. Es ist nur wegen den anderen. Ich geh ja schon alleine ins Badezimmer. Wer weiß, was noch alles käme, wüssten sie davon."

„Sie haben noch niemandem von den Verbrennungen erzählt?", fragte Albus verblüfft. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann einfach nicht."

„Und die Heiler konnten nichts tun?"

„Es sind die Wunden eines magischen Feuers...", murmelte Mackenzie den Tränen nahe. Albus nickte leicht.

„Wenn es zu schwer wird, oder Sie jemandem zum reden brauchen...kommen Sie ruhig zu mir." Der Direktor erhob sich und tätschelte ihr die Schulter, bevor er sie wieder alleine ließ.

°°

„Ist sie danach besser klar gekommen?", fragte Harry leise. „Und wieso Verbrennungen?"

„Später Harry, lassen Sie mich der Reihe nach erzählen.", meinte Minerva lächelnd. Sie sah Harry an, wie interessiert er an dieser Geschichte war...

°°

Es war in einer Verwandlungsstunde, als Mackenzie ganz still wurde und angespannt. Minerva beobachtete sie den Rest der Stunde genauer und bemerkte so auch die Tränen. Sie wollte die junge Gryffindor darauf ansprechen, doch sie war zu schnell aus der Tür als es läutete.

Mackenzie lief zum Krankenflügel, sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

„Miss O'Neil, was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte die Medihexe, kaum dass sie die Schülerin entdeckt hatte.

„Es tut so weh..." Madam Pomfrey konnte sie gerade eben noch auffangen, bevor Mackenzie bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Eilig bettete sie das Mädchen auf eines der Krankenlager und begann eine Untersuchung. Gerade als sie diese abgeschlossen hatte, schlug Mackenzie die Augen auf.

„Was...? Madam Pomfrey?" Poppy drückte sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Bleiben Sie liegen, Miss." Sie seufzte. „Sie werden langsam erwachsen. Waren die Schmerzen so stark? Ich hoffe für Sie, dass es nicht jeden Monat so arg wird.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich...es sind...meine Tage?", fragte Mackenzie und grinste. „Jetzt können sie mich nicht mehr hänseln.", entfuhr es ihr. Sie stöhnte auf und krümmte sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen. Poppy strich ihr über die Stirn, dann trat sie an den Medizinschrank.

„Ich habe nichts hier, gegen diese Art Schmerz. Nur etwas Allgemeines." Sie reichte Mackenzie eine Phiole.

„Nein, ich werde es aushalten! Wann kann ich gehen?"

„Bleiben Sie noch einen Moment liegen. Und nehmen Sie die Phiole mit, für den Fall, dass die Schmerzen Sie überwältigen."

Mackenzie hatte zwar Schmerzen, doch sie fühlte sich dadurch besser. Ihre Mitschülerinnen hatte endlich mit ihren Hänseleien aufgehört. Deshalb ertrug sie diese Schmerzen tapfer. Bis sie im Unterricht für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammenbrach. Der damalige Professor des Fachs, war sehr froh, Hagrid in der Nähe zu entdecken. Er wies den Waldhüter an, das Mädchen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Die Medihexe wusste gleich, was mit ihr nicht stimmte und packte Mackenzie mit einer Wärmflasche ins Bett.

„Was hat das Mädchen, Poppy?", fragte Albus, der Hagrid im Gang begegnet war.

„Frauenprobleme, nichts ernstes!"

„Aber sie ist zusammengebrochen.", bemerkte der Direktor besorgt.

„Sie hat es arg erwischt. Schlimmer als die meisten Mädchen. So schlimme Schmerzen kann niemand auf Dauer aushalten. Aber sie will den Anti-Schmerz-Trank nicht nehmen."

„Es benebelt den Kopf, Ma'am.", flüsterte Mackenzie. Ihre Lider flatterten und einen Moment später schlug sie die Augen auf. „Ich hatte ihn nicht dabei, sonst hätte ich ihn heute genommen." Die Medihexe strich ihr leise lächelnd das Haar aus der verschwitzten Stirn.

„War es denn heute so schlimm?", fragte sie sanft. Mackenzie nickte nur und verzog das Gesicht, denn der Schmerz war noch immer da.

So kam es, dass Mackenzie sich in diesem Jahr regelmäßig im Krankenflügel wiederfand. Sie wurde in dieser Zeit immer aggressiver. Einmal griff sie sogar einen Mitschüler an, als er sie als platt bezeichnete. Danach lief er eine Woche lang mit einem Veilchen herum und Mackenzie bekam Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt. Sie musste Kessel im Zaubertränkeraum schrubben.

Erst nach den Ferien wurde sie wieder ruhiger und ausgeglichener. Die Medihexe sprach sie darauf an.

„Ich war bei einem Arzt...Muggelheiler. Er hat mir ein Medikament verschrieben. Die Schmerzen sind beinahe weg, wenn ich es einnehme und mein Kopf ist klar.", erklärte Mackenzie.

„Da kann man mal sehen. So dumm sind die Muggel gar nicht."

°°

„Das heißt sie war jetzt im dritten Jahr und noch keiner wusste von ihrer Abstammung?" Harry sah Minerva perplex an.

"Damals gab es noch nicht so neugierige Wesen, wie heute. Jeder kümmerte sich hauptsächlich um sich selbst.", erklärte sie. „Aber in diesem Jahr erfuhren wir mehr, wenn auch immer noch nicht alles."...

* * *

So, das war es schon wieder.

Wie ist es, kriege ich ein Review?

LG Noel


	4. Geheimnisse

Hey, also heute muss ich unbedingt uploaden. Wollte ich ja gestern schon, aber nach drei Tagen Doppelschicht, Sonntag arbeiten und noch ein Rockkonzert °Bon Jovi rules° da war ich gerstern einfach nur noch total geschafft. Aber hier ist es jedenfalls, das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spaß...

* * *

3.Geheimnisse?

Es war ein Sommernachmittag. Mackenzie hatte gerade ihren 14. Geburtstag hinter sich gebracht. Sie ging mit Freunden ein Stück in der Sonne spazieren, als sich ihnen ein paar Jungen in den Weg stellten.

°°

Mackenzie betrat eilig das Schloss, Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte gerade die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm erreicht, als ein Lehrer sie entdeckte und ansprach.

„Miss O'Neil? Seit wann sind Sie bitte eine Ravenclaw?" Mackenzie raffte den Umhang vor sich zusammen und wandte sich langsam um.

„Professor Snape, das ist mein Umhang! Mac gibt ihn mir gleich zurück.", rief Ariadne, Mackenzies beste Freundin und eine Ravenclaw. Severus' Blick wanderte an Mackenzie hinab und blieb an ihren nackten Füßen hängen.

„Miss O'Neil, unten am See können Sie gern Ihre Kleider ablegen, aber wenn Sie das Schloss betreten, ziehen Sie sich bitte ordentlich an.", bat in diesem Moment ihre Hauslehrerin. Minerva verließ gerade die große Halle und kam herüber.

„Es ist nicht Macs Schuld, Professor.", murmelte Ariadne, als das Eingangsportal aufgestoßen wurde.

„Severus, was tun Sie hier? Ich dachte, Sie wären für die Seeaufsicht eingeteilt. Ich komme von dort und musste einige Jungen mit den übelsten Verwünschungen entdecken.", erklärte Albus Dumbledore und trat nun ebenfalls zu der kleinen Gruppe. Mackenzie senkte den Kopf, als der Direktor sie besorgt musterte. Tränen rannen ihr noch immer übers Gesicht.

„Miss O'Neil, wieso tragen Sie diesen Umhang?", fragte er sanft nach.

„Das mit den Jungen waren wir."

„Sie haben es verdient.", riefen zwei Gryffindormädchen, die gerade in Schloss gestürmt kamen.

„Ich...ich kenne den Zauber nicht, der neue Kleider heraufbeschwört, Sir!", flüsterte Mackenzie kaum hörbar.

„Was? Wo sind Ihre eigenen Kleider?", fragte Minerva überrascht.

Albus bemerkte, dass man die kleine Versammlung schon interessiert beobachtete und bat sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte er dann.

„Die Jungen..."

„Die sind so blöd..."

„Sie haben bemerkt, dass Mac nie schwimmen geht und auch nie im Bikini umherläuft...sie wollten sie ärgern. Sie haben ihr die Kleider weggehext.", erklärte Ariadne leise. „Als Mac nur noch in Unterwäsche dastand, habe ich ihr meinen Umhang gegeben."

„Und wir haben die Jungen verhext."

„Wieso haben Sie sich nicht selbst verteidigt, Miss O'Neil?", fragte Minerva leise.

„Mac war viel zu verschreckt...jetzt wo alle es gesehen haben.", erklärte Ariadne. „Und seit wann steht ihr denn so hinter Mac? Früher habt ihr sie immer nur gehänselt!", fuhr sie die beiden Mädchen an.

„Seit wir es rausgefunden haben..."

„Rausgefunden? Pah...ihr seid ihr nachgeschlichen, weil ihr sie wieder ärgern wolltet."

„Wir wollten nur wissen, warum sie so sehr darauf achtet, allein im Bad zu sein...", rief eine der Gryffindors.

„Und, hat es euch wenigstens erschreckt? Mich hat es das nämlich...dann tat es mir einfach weh, dass sie das ganz allein ertragen wollte." Ariadne umarmte Mackenzie, deren Tränen noch immer unaufhaltsam flossen.

„Wie...wie hast du es herausgefunden?", fragte Miriam, die andere Gryffindor leise.

„Mac schwimmt gern, aber nur in der Dämmerung, ich habe sie dabei überrascht." Minervas Blick wanderte verständnislos zwischen den Mädchen hin und her. Ihr fiel auf, dass Albus anscheinend wusste, worum es hier ging.

„Geben Sie Miss Miles den Umhang zurück. Ich zaubere Ihnen rasch neue Kleider an.", murmelte er. Mackenzie drehte sich zur Wand und ließ den Umhang von ihren Schultern rutschen. Sie war nur für einen kurzen Augenblick unbekleidet, dann trug sie wieder Gryffindorkleidung. „So, das hätten wir.", murmelte Albus. Er bemerkte Minervas entsetzten Blick erst jetzt. „Ich erkläre es dir gleich, Minerva.", murmelte er. „Aber ich denke, die Jungen haben jetzt lange genug gelitten. Jemand sollte sie erlösen."

„Ich bin schon unterwegs." Erst jetzt fiel auf, dass auch Severus noch im Raum war. Er ging zur Tür.

„Nein Severus, Sie bleiben bitte noch. --- Meine Damen, Sie kennen doch bestimmt die Gegenflüche?" Albus sah sie schmunzelnd an. Die Mädchen nickten und verließen eilig das Klassenzimmer. Auch Mackenzie ging, als sie endlich ihren verstörten Blick vom Zaubertränkelehrer löste. „Keine Sorge, Miss O'Neil. Ich erkläre es.", murmelte Albus und schob sie aus der Tür.

°°

„Woher hat sie diese Narben, Albus?" Minerva sah ihn aufgelöst an.

„Ein Feuer, als sie gerade neun war. Ihre Eltern kamen darin um, nur sie konnte der Muggelnachbar noch retten. Sie war so schwer verletzt und man behandelte Mackenzie nur auf Muggelart. Bis man endlich ihren Onkel ausfindig machte, und er sie ins St. Mungo einweisen ließ, war sie schon fast gestorben daran. Man rettete ihrim St. Mungodas Leben, doch ihre Haut ließ sich nicht wieder herstellen.", erzählte Albus leise, was er wusste.

„Kann man denn nichts tun? Wir sind Zauberer...", murmelte Minerva verzweifelt. „...da fragt man sich wofür, wenn man nicht helfen kann."

„Es war ein magisches Feuer, nicht wahr? Da kann niemand mehr helfen. Sie muss damit leben.", bemerkte Severus leise.

„Das arme Kind.", entfuhr es Minerva.

„Sie ist kein Kind mehr, Minerva. Sie musste früh erwachsen werden.", erklärte Albus ruhig und wandte sich zur Tür. „Gehen wir. Severus, Sie haben noch zwei Stunden Aufsicht. Minerva, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." Damit verließ er das Klassenzimmer und trat gleich darauf aus dem Schloss. Albus, wusste, dass er die Schülerin an ihrem Lieblingsplatz finden würde.

°°

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss O'Neil?", sprach der Direktor sie leise an. Mackenzie zuckte heftig zusammen und nickte dann langsam.

„Ja Sir, ich bin okay. Was haben Sie ihnen erzählt?", fragte sie leise. Albus seufzte.

„Ich habe den Professoren von dem Feuer berichtet. Nur von dem Feuer. Der Rest bleibt unser Geheimnis, denn ich werde niemandem davon erzählen.", erklärte er.

„Danke, Sir!"

°°

Es war dann in Mackenzies fünftem Jahr, dass Sie wieder auffiel. Sie war nun sechzehn und zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen. Sie verdrehte vielen Jungen in Hogwarts den Kopf, obwohl man nun von ihrem Makel wusste. Mackenzie hatte es eilig, es hatte gerade zum zweiten Mal geläutet und sie war aufgehalten worden. Sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen, deshalb eilte sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinab und kam schlitternd im Türrahmen zu stehen.

„Miss O'Neil, das Rennen in den Gängen ist verboten." Der Professor wollte gerade eben die Tür zum Klassenzimmer schließen. Mackenzie sah ihn außer Atem an.

„Ich war spät dran, Sir!", murmelte sie.

„Dann rein mit Ihnen!" Mackenzie eilte zu ihrem Platz.

°°

Severus stolperte schon am selben Nachmittag wieder über die Gryffindor. Mackenzie sah sich suchend im Gang vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer um.

„Miss O'Neil, was tun Sie hier unten?"

„Professor Snape! Ich habe mein Halsband verloren. Ich dachte, vielleicht finde ich es hier.", erklärte sie erschrocken.

„Haben Sie schon im Klassenzimmer nachgesehen?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Nein Sir, es ist abgeschlossen." Er schnaubte und öffnete dann die Tür für Mackenzie, die gleich mit suchendem Blick zu ihrem Platz eilte. Der Professor wartete indes an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

Mackenzie ging auf die Knie und schaute genauestens in jede Ecke unter dem Pult.

„Ha! --- Autsch!" Sie war vor Freude mit dem Kopf nach oben gegangen und war so auf schmerzhafte Art der Tischplatte begegnet. Severus beobachtete stirnrunzelnd, wie sie, sich den Hinterkopf reibend, wieder auftauchte. Langsam kam Mackenzie nach vorn, auf dem Weg legte sie das Halsband wieder an.

„Ich hab es, der Verschluss hatte sich gelöst.", rief sie freudig aus. Severus erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Anhänger, bevor das goldene Muster unter ihrer Kleidung verschwand. „Danke, fürs Aufschließen, Sir!"

„Immer zu Ihren Diensten, Miss O'Neil." Mackenzie hörte den leichten ironischen Unterton sehr wohl, dennoch schenkte sie dem Professor ein Lächeln.

°°

Die nächste Zeit war sie dann wieder abgetaucht, unauffällig. Keiner achtete groß auf sie. So fiel auch nur ihren engsten Freunden auf, dass Mackenzie den Zug nach London nicht bestieg. Sie verabschiedete sich bereits am Eingangsportal.

Die anderen waren nun schon über eine Stunde fort und doch lief Mackenzie noch immer auf dem Hogwartsgelände umher.

„Miss O'Neil? Was tun Sie denn noch hier?", fragte Minerva überrascht.

„Mein Onkel scheint sich etwas zu verspäten.", erklärte Mackenzie und ließ sich auf einer Stufe nieder. „Ich darf ja leider noch nicht apparieren."

„Du wirst es doch ein paar Tage abwarten können, Mac! Ich habe dich ja schon für den Kurs in London angemeldet. Natürlich musst du dann noch bis zu deinem Geburtstag warten." Mackenzie sprang auf.

„Onkel Gordon!"

„Entschuldige die Verspätung! Wo sind deine Sachen? --- Professor." Gordon O'Neil verbeugte sich vor Minerva.

„Mr. O'Neil! Da haben Sie Ihrer Nichte aber eine Freude gemacht, mit dem Kurs."

„Ich weiß doch, wie gern sie unabhängig ist.", erklärte er lächelnd. „Also, wo war dein Gepäck?" Mackenzie lachte, sie langte in ihre Tasche und hielt ihrem Onkel die Koffer im Miniformat entgegen. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du ja schon höhere Magie lernst."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor!", riefen Mackenzie und ihr Onkel und liefen zum Tor. Minerva sah ihnen leise lächelnd nach...

* * *

So, das war es schon wieder.

Ach ja, ein riesiges Danke an mein Beta, VAMP. °knuddel°

Bis zum nächsten Mal, Noel


	5. Das zeichen Gryffindors

Sorry, hat wieder ewig gedauert. Aber dieses Jahr ist sogar mein Privatleben total ausgelastet. War am Sonntag schon wieder bei einem Konzert. Ich weiß nicht, hat einer von euch DSDS verfolgt? Wer war für euch der Beste. Ich habe am Sonntag Tobi und Mike-Leon live erleben dürfen, und sie waren beide super. Sie waren in Teisendorf, da wo Tobi zu Hause ist, und nur eine halbe Stunde von mir weg. Die beiden haben so richtig das Haus gerockt. Tobi habe ich schon mal in einem halben Meter Entfernung gegenübergestanden. bei dem Konzert blieb ich lieber weiter hinten, da sah man besser und die Mädels haben nicht genervt.

* * *

4. Das Zeichen Gryffindors

Mackenzie apparierte gemeinsam mit ihrem Onkel vor die Tore Hogwarts'.

„So, das war das letzte Mal, Mac! Das nächste Mal darfst du schon allein apparieren.", bemerkte Gordon O'Neil leise und umarmte sie. „Jetzt bist du schon fast erwachsen! Wie die Zeit vergeht..." Mackenzie grinste breit.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Onkel Gordon. Ich werde immer Mac sein, ob erwachsen, oder nicht."

„Schon gut, ich bin manchmal eben sentimental. Wir sehen uns doch zu Weihnachten, Mac?"

„Natürlich Onkel Gordon. Und diesmal musst du mich auch nicht abholen, ich werde direkt nach Hause apparieren." Mackenzie hauchte ihrem Onkel einen Kuss auf die Wange und griff nach ihrem Gepäck.

„Alles Gute und lerne fleißig, Mac.", rief ihr Onkel zum Abschied.

„Mach ich..." Sie wollte gerade durch das Tor treten, als jemand den Weg versperrte. „Verzeihung Sir, ich habe nicht aufgepasst." Professor Severus Snape bewahrte sie vor dem Fall, indem er sie an den Schultern festhielt.

„Sie sind zu früh, Miss O'Neil.", bemerkte er leise.

„Professor McGonagall weiß Bescheid, Professor Snape.", erklärte Mackenzie und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist, dann willkommen zurück." Severus trat zur Seite, während Mackenzie ihrem Onkel zum Abschied winkte und dann zum Schloss eilte.

°°

Es herrschte Trubel in Hogwarts, es wurde renoviert. Neue Wasserrohre wurden verlegt. Es war während des Mittagessens, als es im Inneren des Schlosses rumpelte. Sogar der Boden in der großen Halle vibrierte. Alarmiert eilten die Professoren zur Eingangshalle. Aus dem Keller strömten einige Hauselfen, die ziemlich verängstigt drein schauten. Wenig später kam auch ein Zauberer herauf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Direktor sofort.

„Eine Wand ist eingebrochen, Sir. Sie sollten mitkommen." Albus folgte dem Zauberer in den Kerker und bat auch die Hauslehrer, sich ihm anzuschließen. Der Zauberer führte sie zu der eingestürzten Wand. „Es ist nicht gefährlich. Die Mauer wurde erst später eingezogen. Aber ich denke, es wird Sie interessieren, was wir dahinter gefunden haben..."

Albus trat über die Mauerreste in den kleinen Raum. Er entdeckte sofort, was der Zauberer meinte. Eine riesige Truhe stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag über dem dunklen Holz und den goldenen Verzierungen.

„Albus?" Minerva sah vorsichtig herein. „Was ist das? Wem gehört diese Truhe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva. Wir sollten sie untersuchen.----Sie soll in mein Büro gebracht werden!", bestimmte Albus ruhig.

°°

Sämtliche Professoren versammelten sich an diesem Abend im Büro des Direktors. Hauselfen hatten die Truhe heraufgebracht und vom Staub befreit. Albus hatte sich die Truhe bereits ein wenig genauer besehen, als die anderen hereinkamen.

„Also Albus, wem gehört diese Truhe?"

„Ich glaube ‚gehörte', ist hier angebrachter.", piepste Flitwick aufgeregt. Albus nickte.

„Sie ist ziemlich alt..." Minerva betrachtete die Truhe nun auch, sie strich die Verzierungen nach. „Hier ist etwas eingraviert...", murmelte sie.

„Wo?" Albus trat zu ihr, als Minerva etwas Schmutz von dem goldenen Plättchen kratzte.

„Godric Gryffindor!", flüsterte sie.

„Soll das heißen, wir haben hier etwas, das einst einem der Gründer gehörte?", fragte Pomona Sprout überrascht.

„Es sieht ganz so aus!", murmelte Albus. Er strich über das goldene Schloss und die beiden verschlungenen „G's" „Alohomora!" Nichts geschah, die Truhe blieb fest verschlossen.

Die Professoren sahen sich ratlos an, nachdem sämtliche Versuche, die Truhe zu öffnen, fehlgeschlagen sind. Nicht einmal der Sprengzauber „Bombardo!" kam gegen das Schloss an. Erst nach Mitternacht gab man fürs erste auf.

°°

„Und, Albus?" Minerva sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er am Frühstückstisch Platz nahm.

„Nichts, ich sehe keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Truhe zu öffnen, ohne sie zu beschädigen.", murmelte der Direktor und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Das Muster, die zwei Buchstaben...ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen, irgendwo." Albus' Kopf ruckte hoch und er sah Severus forschend an. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht gegrübelt...aber ich komme nicht darauf...", erklärte der unsicher.

„Wenn es dir doch nur einfallen würde. Ich möchte die Truhe nur ungern beschädigen.", flüsterte Albus. Severus nickte.

„Mehr als Nachdenken kann ich nicht."

„Ich weiß Severus, ich weiß..."

°°

Mackenzie eilte die Treppen hinunter. Sie war mit Ariadne verabredet, die beiden wollten nach Hogsmeade. Dafür hatte sie ihre Schuluniform gegen Jeans und T-Shirt getauscht. Mackenzie kam schlitternd vor dem Eingangsportal zum Stehen. Argus Filch sah sie verärgert an, aber er ließ sie durch, nachdem er ihren Namen abgehakt hatte.

Ariadne wartete bereits am Fuße der Treppe auf sie, noch in ein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick vertieft.

„Moment noch, Mac!", bat sie leise.

„Klar doch." Mackenzie musste nicht lange warten, als Professor Snape das Gespräch zwischen Professor Flitwick und der Freundin unterbrach.

„Also los Mac, wir können!", rief Ariadne grinsend und Mackenzie schlenderte zu ihr hinüber.

„Auf geht's, machen wir Hogsmeade unsicher.", murmelte sie und hakte sich bei der Ravenclaw ein. Mackenzie stockte für einen Augenblick, bemerkte sie doch den irritierten Blick des Zaubertränkeprofessors.

°°

„Miss Mackenzie O'Neil..." Albus sah Severus verständnislos an, als dieser in sein Büro stürmte und diesen Namen nannte.

„Was hat Miss O'Neil denn angestellt?", fragte er deshalb.

„Angestellt? Nichts! Die Buchstaben...die Halskette von ihr hat dasselbe Muster..."

„Die Initialen der Truhe?" Severus nickte langsam. „Ich werde sie gleich heute Abend befragen, vielleicht gibt die Kette uns einen Hinweis.", erklärte Albus ruhig.

°°

Mackenzie betrat lachend die Große Halle, trennte sich von Ariadne und ließ sich am Gryffindortisch auf ihren Platz fallen. Sie ließ sich das Abendessen schmecken und plauderte angeregt mit ihren Hauskameraden. Während des Desserts trat die Hauslehrerin schließlich hinter sie.

„Miss O'Neil, der Direktor würde Sie gern in seinem Büro sehen.", erklärte sie mit ernstem Blick. Mackenzie schluckte trocken und überlegte, was sie falsch gemacht haben konnte, schlussendlich nickte sie.

„Ja Professor, wann soll ich dort sein?"

„Acht Uhr!"

„Ich werde dort sein." Ihre Hauskameraden warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu, doch Mackenzie hob einfach die Schultern. „Ich habe nichts angestellt, da bin ich mir sicher.", bemerkte sie leise und grinste unsicher.

Der Zugang zur geheimen Treppe stand bereits weit offen, also stieg Mackenzie um kurz vor acht hinauf. Zaghaft klopfte sie an die hölzerne Tür. Einen Moment später wurde die schwere Tür für sie geöffnet.

„Miss O'Neil...kommen Sie herein!", bat Albus sanft. Er war nicht allein, die Hauslehrer der vier Hogwartshäuser waren schon im Büro.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir!" Mackenzie sah sich unsicher um. Albus lächelte sanft.

„Sehen Sie sich das an!" Er schob sie zu der alten Truhe.

„Bin ich deshalb hier? Ich kenne diese Truhe nicht, mir gehört sie jedenfalls nicht.", murmelte Mackenzie irritiert.

„Das dachten wir uns schon. Diese Truhe stand seit einiger Zeit in einem verborgenen Zimmer im Keller des Schlosses. Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte, kommt Ihnen dieses Muster hier bekannt vor?" Sie sah sich die Verzierungen der Truhe näher an und schluckte.

„Ja, Sir.", beantwortete sie die Frage des Professors. Mackenzie griff in den Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse und zog ihre Halskette hervor. Sie nahm sie ab und reichte sie dem Direktor. „Es ist dasselbe Muster, Sir." Minerva sah sich das Schmuckstück ebenfalls interessiert an.

„Wie kommen Sie an ein Schmuckstück mit den Initialen Godric Gryffindors?", fragte sie. Mackenzie sah die Professoren an und blieb bei Albus hängen.

„Jetzt ist mein Geheimnis wohl aufgeflogen...", flüsterte sie. „Es gehörte meiner Familie, genauer meiner Mutter. Die Kette wurde ihr gestohlen, mein Onkel fand sie wieder. Er schenkte mir die Kette zu meinem elften Geburtstag. Es ist ein Erbstück.", endete sie schließlich.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen..."

„Sie ist eine Gryffindor!", unterbrach Albus Minervas Frage.

„Du wusstest es?"

„Der Direktor war eingeweiht...meine Mom wurde umgebracht, nur weil ihr Name Gryffindor lautete...und mein Dad musste sterben, weil er sie liebte. Ich...von mir wusste niemand etwas. Mein Onkel war zu der Zeit mein Geheimniswahrer.", erklärte Mackenzie leise. „Und wie kann ich sonst noch helfen?", fragte sie dann nervös.

„Dann gehört diese Truhe ja eigentlich Ihnen, Miss O'Neil.", murmelte Professor Flitwick.

„Wieso denn? Ich meine, wer weiß, was darin ist.", wich Mackenzie unsicher aus.

„Dann schauen wir am besten einmal nach. Das hier ist ein Schlüssel.", erklärte Albus und steckte den Anhänger der Kette in das Schloss der Truhe. Es tat sich nichts... Die Professoren sahen sich irritiert an, nur Mackenzie trat zu der Truhe.

„Darf ich es versuchen?" Albus trat zur Seite und Mackenzie griff nach dem Anhänger und drehte ihn ein wenig. „Autsch..." Etwas hatte sie gestochen, ein wenig Blut tropfte von ihrem Finger. Mackenzie versuchte es noch einmal und diesmal ließ sich der Schlüssel drehen. Mit einem Klicken sprang das Schloss auf.

„Es wollte Blut, nur ein wahrer Gryffindor konnte die Truhe öffnen.", flüsterte Albus. „Scheint so, als gehörte die Truhe wirklich Miss O'Neil." Mackenzie drückte indes den Deckel der Truhe auf. Ein rotes Tuch mit einem aufgestickten goldenen Löwen offenbarte sich. Mackenzie zog es langsam herunter und atmete vor Überraschung scharf ein.

„Bücher..." Sie nahm eines der Bücher heraus und blätterte darin. „Wow..." Behutsam strich sie über die handbeschriebenen Seiten und begann sofort die ersten Zeilen in sich aufzusaugen.

„Ein perfektes Erbe, scheint mir...", bemerkte Albus schmunzelnd.

„Sie meinen, ich darf sie wirklich lesen?"

„Sie gehören Ihnen! Aber vielleicht leihen Sie uns ein paar der Bücher, oder stellen sie nach dem Lesen der Schulbibliothek zur Verfügung.", schlug er leise vor.

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich kann die Bücher ja kaum mit in den Schlafsaal nehmen...", murmelte Mackenzie

„Dafür finden wir bestimmt eine Lösung...für heute sollten Sie schlafen gehen.", erklärte Albus und schloss behutsam den Deckel der Truhe.

„In Ordnung...Gute Nacht miteinander." Mackenzie nahm das erste Buch mit und eilte zum Gryffindorturm. Sie las noch lange, bevor sie an diesem Samstag zu Bett ging. Albus schickte am nächsten Mittag schon wieder nach ihr.

Er stellte Mackenzie ein Zimmer im Turm zur Verfügung, wo sie ihre Bücher lesen konnte, sooft sie wollte. Schlafen musste sie jedoch im Schlafsaal. Erst im siebten Jahr bekamen die Schüler ihr eigenes Zimmer im Schloss.

°X°X°

„Wie haben die Professoren reagiert? Man trifft nicht jeden Tag auf einen Erben, der Gründer." Minerva grinste.

„Wir waren alle ziemlich überrascht. Aber wir konnten auch verstehen, dass man es verschwiegen hatte."

„Was geschah mit der Truhe?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Mac ließ sie in Hogwarts. Sie las die Bücher. Immer wenn sie eines ausgelesen hatte, übergab sie es Albus. Er entschied, ob sie in die Bibliothek eingefügt wurden, oder unter Verschluss blieben." Minerva bekam einen melancholischen Blick. „Aber einen wichtigen Teil ihres Erbes entdeckte Mac erst spät. Sie hatten es schon in der Hand. Sie besiegten damit das Monster Slytherins.", erklärte sie.

„Das Schwert? Es war in dieser Truhe?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Ja. Mac fiel auf, dass der Boden der Truhe nicht das war, was er schien. Es war ein doppelter Boden, darin war das Schwert versteckt. Mac schenkte das Schwert der Schule, sie meinte, es gehöre hierher. Sie überließ es Albus in ihrem siebten Jahr, nur wenige Tage vor ihrem Tod." Minerva seufzte leise und sah in die Ferne.

„Sie haben aber noch nicht erzählt, wann, oder wie Mac sich in Snape verliebt hat, Professor. Ich habe jedenfalls noch keinen Grund entdeckt.", erklärte Harry nachdenklich.

„Es gab keinen besonderen Grund. Es dauerte ihr ganze Schulzeit über. Es war Albus, der es entdeckte, sonst hätten wir wohl nie davon erfahren."

°X°X°

Mackenzie verbarg sich hinter dem Mauervorsprung. Sie beugte sich vorsichtig drum herum. Da war er und ging wie so oft in der Dämmerung spazieren. Mackenzie seufzte und trat einen Schritt zurück. ‚Warum gerade er?'

„Miss O'Neil, Sie machen mir Sorgen." Sie fuhr herum und sah in Albus Dumbledores ernstes Gesicht.

„Weshalb sollten Sie sich sorgen, Sir?", fragte sie angespannt.

„Haben Sie Ihr Herz verloren?", fragte Albus zurück.

„Ja, Sir. Und ich weiß, dass es der Falsche ist."  
"Ach..." Er sah die junge Frau verblüfft an.

„Ja, Sir...erstens, er ist mein Lehrer. Zweitens, er ist irgendwie ziemlich in sich gekehrt...was ich beinahe gut verstehen kann, denn ich kenne seine Geheimnisse. Was im Übrigen der dritte Grund ist."

„Welche Geheimnisse?" Mackenzie ahnte nur, dass Albus seinen Tränkemeister schützen wollte.

„Mein Onkel hat ihn erkannt...Onkel Gordon war einst auch ein...Todesser. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern besuchte er zwar noch die Treffen , aber er hielt sich im Hintergrund, bis zum Fall des dunklen Lords.", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Sie wissen davon?" Albus sah sich um, ob auch niemand lauschen konnte.

„Ja! Aber ich finde es nicht so schrecklich...Onkel Gordon meinte...er habe nie getötet."

„Stimmt, das hat er mir geschworen."

„Dass er dem dunklen Lord die Prophezeiung verriet, konnte er nicht verhindern." Wieder traf sie ein entgeisterter Blick des Direktors. „Ja, auch davon weiß ich... Onkel Gordon wollte mich mit seinen Geschichten beschützen. Ich verurteile Professor Snape nicht für seine Fehler...ich könnte es gar nicht.", flüsterte Mackenzie.

„Sie haben ihn wirklich gern?", fragte Albus und sie nickte langsam.

„Ja, ich kann nichts dagegen tun, Sir!" Er sah ihr traurig nach, wie sie durch den Schnee zurück ins Schloss stapfte.

* * *

Hmm, das ist es für heute. Sagt mir bitte eure Meinung, okay? Ein klitzekleines Review, bitteee.

Ganz liebe Grüße, fühlt euch geknuddelt

Noel


	6. Nur verspätet?

Und weiter geht es...

* * *

5. Nur verspätet?

„Mackenzie schlief schlecht in dieser Zeit. Ich habe in ihrem Tagebuch davon gelesen. Sie träumte von Severus und in ihren Träumen entfernte er sich von ihr. Ein schreckliches Gefühl für ein verliebtes Mädchen.", murmelte Minerva und Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Albus machte sich große Sorgen und er sprach schließlich sogar mit Severus darüber..." Er sah sie entgeistert, mit offenem Mund an.

„Das hat er nicht getan!"

„Oh, doch...er sagte nicht direkt, dass es um ihn ging. Na ja, Severus meinte leichthin, das wäre meine Sache, er habe mit verliebten Gryffindors nichts am Hut."

„Oh weia...aber Mackenzie hat es doch nicht erfahren, oder?", fragte Harry leise nach. Minerva hob die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht...sie fuhr wenig später in die Weihnachtsferien und wir sahen sie nicht lebend wieder."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Albus kam an eine Erinnerung heran...Mac verlebte recht frohe Ferien. Nur die Alpträume plagten sie hin und wieder. Sie besuchte mit ihrem Onkel ein Fest in London und feierte ausgelassen Weihnachten und Neujahr. Es geschah am Abend vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Mackenzie hatte den ganzen Tag über ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, es lag Unheil in der Luft. Sie saß mit ihrem Onkel im Wohnzimmer, als Fremde in das Haus eindrangen. Die beiden verbargen sich in einem geheimen Salon. Was dort geschah, bis die Hauselfe dazukam, ich weiß es bis heute nicht." Minerva seufzte und erzählte dann von der Erinnerung.

°°

Klara, die Hauselfe der O'Neils erschien nach dem Ruf des Hausherrn im geheimen Salon. Sie blickte sich schockiert um. Mackenzie lag am Boden, sie sah sehr krank aus. Irgendetwas hatte sie unheimlich geschwächt.

„Was ist geschehen, Master Gordon?", fragte Klara aufgeregt. Keiner der beiden O'Neils antwortete darauf. Sie sahen verängstigt zur Tür. Laute Geräusche drangen durch die Wände.

Mackenzie angelte nach einem angefangenen Pergament und Klara reichte es ihr. „Miss Mac will Ihren Brief beenden?"

„Ja Klara, es ist wichtig für mich." Sanft strich sie das Pergament glatt.

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape..."_ So lautete die förmliche Anrede. Mackenzie hatte bereits einige Zeilen geschrieben und setzte es nun fort. Gerade als sie ihre Unterschrift setzen wollte, verstärkten sich die Geräusche vor der geheimen Tür. Mackenzie rollte das Pergament zusammen und Klara legte es auf einen der kleinen Tische. Mackenzie nahm den Schlüssel Gryffindors in ihre Hand und schloss die Augen.

Einen Augenblick später flog die verborgene Tür auf und ein Pulk düsterer Männer strömte herein.

„Gordon, alter Kollege...das war aber nicht nett von dir, unseren Herrn zu verraten. Du wusstest doch, dass er nach dem Gryffindorbalg suchte.", sprach der Blonde Gordon O'Neil mit süßlicher Stimme an.

„Er hat meinen Bruder töten lassen. Meine Nichte sollte er nicht kriegen.", rief Gordon voller Hass. Mackenzie beobachtete diese Szene vom Boden aus. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren, so schwach fühlte sie sich.

„Du hast ihm die Treue geschworen! Das wäre eine gute Verbindung geworden. Der Erbe Slytherins und die Erbin Gryffindors..."  
"Nur über meine Leiche! Aber nun ist er ja nicht mehr..." Gordon löste sich aus seiner Starre und stand auf.

„Er ist gefallen, aber wir haben noch immer große Macht. Du hast uns verraten und dafür musst du zahlen...mit deinem Leben."

„Nein...Onkel Gordon." Mackenzie sah mit großen Augen zu ihrem Onkel. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf.

„Es ist okay, Mac!", flüsterte er.

Einer der Männer riss Mackenzie am Kragen auf die Füße.

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?", fragte der Anführer.

„Sie sieht krank aus."  
"Sie wurde verflucht...Sie wird sterben.", bemerkte Gordon traurig. Klara sah nun ebenfalls bedrückt zu Boden. Der Mann ließ Mackenzie los und sie landete stöhnend auf dem Teppich. Dabei fiel ihr der Anhänger aus der Hand. Der blonde Mann hob ihn auf.

„Das Zeichen Gryffindors...es ist zerstört.", murmelte er und ließ die Kette fallen. „Du kannst deine Nichte gleich begleiten, Gordon." Er hob den Zauberstab und murmelte ein „Avada Kedavra!" Mackenzie drückte ihr Gesicht in den Teppich und schluchzte leise auf, als sie ihren Onkel mit leerem Blick zu Boden sinken sah.

„Onkel Gordon..."

„Gehen wir...", bestimmte der Blonde.

„Was wird mit dem Mädchen?", fragte ein anderer.

„Sie macht es nicht mehr lange..." Im Vorbeigehen klopfte der Blonde Klara mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und ihr Blick verklärte sich. Mackenzie sank wenig später in sich zusammen und Klara verfiel in ein jammerndes Weinen.

°°

Harry seufzte und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Wie haben Sie bemerkt, dass sie tot ist?", fragte er leise. Minerva sah ihn traurig an.

„Albus wunderte sich zwar, dass sie am Abend nicht da war, doch er räumte ein, dass sie am nächsten Morgen direkt vor die Tore Hogwarts apparieren würde. Aber Mackenzie O'Neil kam nicht und Albus' Sorge wuchs."

„Er hat nachgeschaut, oder?" Harry kannte den ehemaligen Direktor recht gut.

„Ja, er wollte zuerst allein gehen...aber Hagrid und ein paar der Professoren bestanden darauf ihn zu begleiten."

„Wer?"

„Filius und Severus waren die einzigen, die an diesem Morgen abkömmlich waren."

„Snape war dabei?", fragte Harry überrascht und Minerva nickte langsam.

°°

Albus apparierte direkt in den Garten der O'Neils und die anderen folgten ihm Momente später. Die Haustür zeugte als erste von einem schrecklichen Geschehen. Sie war aus den Angeln gerissen und nur wieder angelehnt worden. Hagrid hob sie behutsam zur Seite. Die vier Männer verteilten sich im ganzen Haus, auf der Suche nach den Bewohnern. Doch sie fanden sich wenig später erfolglos im Wohnzimmer zusammen.

„Es ist niemand hier.", piepste Flitwick. Hagrid jedoch sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um.

„Irgendetwas ist komisch hier...", murmelte er. Nun sah auch Albus sich genauer um.

„Hagrid ist Recht, dieses Zimmer ist ungewöhnlich aufgeteilt. Die Wände stehen komisch." Er trat auf eines der Bücherregale zu und zog kräftig daran. Flackerndes Licht drang nun aus der Öffnung. „Bei Merlin...Nein...", stöhnte er auf. Die anderen sahen sich irritiert an und versuchten dann um ihn herumzusehen.

Erst als Albus den hinter den Regalen verborgenen Raum betrat, offenbarte sich ihnen das erschreckende Bild.

„Was ist hier nur passiert?", fragte Albus leise und ging zu Gordon, der vor dem Kamin lag. Behutsam tastete er nach dem Puls und richtete sich gleich wieder auf. „Severus?" der Angesprochene trat nun zu Mackenzie und schüttelte einen Moment später den Kopf.

„Sie sehen aus, als würden sie schlafen.", flüsterte Hagrid, als er die leblosen Körper erblickte. Sie waren zugedeckt mit flauschig weichen Decken und das flackernde Feuer im Kamin verlieh ihnen einen weichen Anblick.

„Sie sind nicht verletzt. Avada?", fragte Flitwick und besah sich die Leiche des Hausherrn.

Severus hob den Kopf, ein leises Geräusch hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

„Hier ist noch jemand.", murmelte er. Albus fand die Hauselfe hinter einem Sessel.

„Komm hervor! Bist du allein hier?", fragte er sanft. Klara nickte langsam, mit vom Weinen verquollenen Augen. „Kannst du uns sagen, was hier geschehen ist?" Wieder nickte sie.

„Fremde sind gekommen... Klara hatte große Angst...war so glücklich, als Master Gordon nach Klara rief...da war Miss Mac schon krank.", erzählte die Hauselfe schniefend.

„Die Fremden…was haben sie getan?", fragte Albus eindringlich. Klaras Blick wanderte zu Gordons Leiche.

„Sie haben Master Gordon beschimpft. Fremder hat Miss Mac hochgehoben und wieder fallen lassen. Dann hat Fremder Master Gordon verhext...Master ist nicht mehr aufgewacht."

„Und Miss Mac?"

„Sie ist eingeschlafen..." Flitwick sah Mackenzie ins Gesicht.

„Sie sieht nicht krank aus, was hatte sie?"

„Klara weiß nicht. Miss Mac war schon ganz schwach, als Klara kam. Miss Mac hatte kaum Kraft Brief zu schreiben." Klara zeigte auf den kleinen Tisch und das Pergament. Albus nahm das Pergament an sich und entrollte es. Er stutzte kurz, dann reichte er den Brief an Severus weiter.

„Der ist für dich, Severus!" Verwirrt nahm Severus das Pergament entgegen und begann zu lesen.

* * *

So...fertig, für heute.

Wie wäre es mit einem klitzekleinen Review? °ganz lieb guckt°

LG Noel


	7. Geständnisse und Warnungen

So, da bin ich auch schon wieder. Wollt ihr wissen, was in dem Brief steht?

Hmm, ich weiß nicht...

Na gut, viel Spaß...

* * *

6. Geständnisse und Warnungen

_5. Januar 1989_

_„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_ _gewiss werden Sie sich wundern, einen Brief von mir zu erhalten. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Hogwarts gerade erst verlassen, zumindest sollte der Brief nicht vor meinem Abschluss ausgeliefert werden. Ich schreibe diesen Brief schon heute, bevor mich der Mut verlässt. Ich verwirre Sie, nicht wahr? Ich selbst bin schon verwirrt genug. Immer wenn ich Ihnen begegne, ist es verwirrend für mich. Noch dazu, weil Sie oft genug in meinen Träumen auftauchen. Keine Sorge, man kann diese Träume nicht unbedingt als Alpträume bezeichnen. Aber etwas daran stört mich. Sie entfernen sich in meinen Träumen, als schwebten Sie davon. Vielleicht sollte ich einmal Professor Trelawney danach fragen." _Hier veränderte sich die Schrift, aus der schwungvollen, verschnörkelten Schrift wurde eine gedrungene, kraftlose Handschrift. „_Jetzt weiß ich es. Nicht Sie entfernen sich. Ich bin es, die geht. Meine Mom sagte immer, dass Träume eine Bedeutung haben. Ich weiß nun, dass ich Sie nicht wieder sehen werde und das macht mich unheimlich traurig.  
Entspannen Sie Ihre Augenbrauen, Sir!"_ Severus schnaubte kurz, diese junge Frau schien ihn gut zu kennen. _„Für mich war es etwas besonderes, wenn ich Sie sah, dann wurde mir warm ums Herz. Meine Zeit auf dieser Welt geht nun zu Ende. Ich werde wohl nicht einmal mehr diesen Abend überleben, deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie etwas wissen. Es fällt mir schwer, es auszusprechen._

_Ich liebe Sie, Sir! _

_Das sollten Sie einfach wissen. Sie können nichts dafür, es ist einfach so._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück und alles Gute für Ihr Leben!_

_Mackenzie O'Neil, die Ihre in der Ewigkeit!"_

Langsam ließ Severus das Pergament sinken. Sein Blick streifte Mackenzie und er verzog für einen Augenblick das Gesicht. Albus musterte ihn bedrückt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?"

„Sie...du wusstest es?"

„Ja, es tut mir leid...ich habe es erst vor den Ferien bemerkt."

„Deshalb? Du hattest mich danach gefragt." Severus rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn. Albus nickte langsam.

„Ich hätte sie gern über die Ferien in Hogwarts behalten...hätte ich es doch nur getan. Sie würde noch leben. Und vielleicht hätte sich etwas ergeben...wenn das Mädchen dich etwas besser kennen gelernt hätte..."

„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn sich etwas entwickelt hätte? Ich bin...war ihr Lehrer."

„Na und, es wäre doch nur ein halbes Jahr gewesen. Ich hätte mich sehr gefreut, wenn du das Gefühl geliebt zu werden, hättest erfahren dürfen.", murmelte Albus betrübt. Severus schluckte eine Bemerkung herunter, da Flitwick zurück in den Salon kam.

„Die Leute vom Ministerium sind unterwegs.", erklärte er. Albus befasste sich inzwischen wieder mit Klara. Er entschied, dass sie von nun an in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. Traurig stimmte die kleine Hauselfe zu.

°°

Die Ministeriumsleute brauchten nicht lang, sie betraten lärmend das Haus. Sie machten sich daran, dieses und jenes zu notieren. Sie befragten die vier Männer und die Hauselfe, fotografierten und vermassen. Sie waren beinahe eine Stunde lang beschäftigt, bevor man sich an den Abtransport machte. Recht unsanft wurden Gordon und Mackenzie auf Barren gebettet und die Ministeriumsleute verließen das Haus. Das leise Klirren wurde von niemandem vernommen, nur Severus achtete darauf. Als sie wieder unter sich waren, ging er nachsehen. Unter einem der kleinen Tische fand er die Ursache. Beim Abtransport war Mackenzie das Schmuckstück erneut aus der Hand gerutscht. Vorsichtig hob Severus es auf.

„Es ist kaputt...", murmelte er und zeigte Albus die beiden Hälften des Schlüssels, die an der Kette baumelten.

„Das hat jemand mit Absicht getan...so einfach geht es nicht kaputt.", bemerkte Albus überrascht. Er sagte nichts, als Severus das Schmuckstück zu dem Brief in seinen Umhang steckte. Schweigend verließen sie das Grundstück und apparierten vor die Tore Hogwarts.

°X°X°

„Wo lebte Mac?", fragte Harry leise nach.

„Nicht weit von hier, in Tafttown..."

„Und ihr Name war O'Neil?" Minerva nickte.

„Ich glaube, dann weiß ich, warum der Schlüssel kaputt war. Auf unserer Suche nach den Seelensplittern haben wir auch ein Haus in Tafttown besucht. Die Familie hieß O'Neil. Das Haus war ziemlich zerfallen. Wir hätten gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir in einem verborgenen Raum standen, wenn die Erinnerung es uns nicht gezeigt hätte.", begann Harry zu erzählen.

„Erinnerung?"

„Ja, Ron hat sie gefunden, unter den Trümmern einer alten Kommode..."

°X°X°

Sorgfältig verschloss Gordon die verborgene Tür und sah dann Mackenzie an.

„Sie werden uns finden, sogar hier drinnen, Onkel Gordon.", meinte sie mit sorgenvollem Blick.

„Ja, das werden sie. Ich weiß nur nicht, was sie wollen...es ist Jahre her, dass ich sie verraten habe.", bemerkte Gordon leise. Sie setzten sich und sahen nachdenklich ins Feuer des Kamins.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Buch, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Onkel Gordon?" Irgendwie müde wirkend sah er auf.

„Du meinst das, in dem etwas von Seelensplittern geschrieben stand?" Mackenzie nickte. „Weshalb kommst du gerade jetzt darauf?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Wenn... Du-weißt-schon-wer...wirklich soweit gegangen ist...vielleicht..." Gordon riss die Augen auf.

„Du meinst...dass er sie geschickt haben könnte?" Er schluckte trocken. „Er hat einmal gesagt, dass er in der Hinsicht, ewig zu leben, weiter gegangen ist, als je ein Zauberer vor ihm. Also, ich bin mir sicher...dass er es zumindest versucht hat, Seelensplitter herzustellen. Aber wieso sollten sie hier danach suchen? Woher sollten sie davon wissen? Er ist...wenn er überhaupt noch am Leben ist...ist er nicht bei Kräften. Dann wäre das Mal viel deutlicher." Gordon schob zum Beweis seinen linken Ärmel ein Stück hinauf.

„Seit ich in diesem Buch gelesen habe, habe ich eine Vermutung." Mackenzie löste ihre Halskette und nahm sie ab.

„Der Schlüssel?", fragte Gordon verblüfft.

„Ja...du hast mir doch in den Ferien erzählt, wo du ihn wirklich gefunden hast...nachdem er nach Moms Tod verschwunden war.", erklärte Mackenzie ruhig.

„Ja...ich hatte die ganze Zeit über vermutet, dass er es war, der deine Mom umgebracht hat. Und als ich den Anhänger in der Vitrine in seinem Haus sah, da wusste ich es. Ich habe ihn dann bei unserem letzten Treffen...bevor er die Potters vernichtet hat...aus der Vitrine genommen." Gordon sah nachdenklich in die Flammen. „Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, könnte er wirklich einen Seelensplitter darin verborgen haben." Mackenzie nickte.

„Dann sollten wir den Schlüssel zerstören, vorsichtshalber.", murmelte sie und erhob sich.

Sie trat zum Kamin, dort legte sie die Kette auf die steinerne Umrandung. Vorsichtig wog sie eine vergoldete Büste in der Hand.

„Warte...wenn es ein Seelensplitter ist, dann wird er ihn auf irgendeine Weise geschützt haben...lass mich es tun.", bat Gordon. Aber Mackenzie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, selbst, wenn mich ein Fluch trifft. Meinst du denn, die Männer da draußen werden uns in Ruhe lassen?", fragte sie. Gordon nickte. Er verstand, dass Mackenzie Angst hatte, denn lautes Krachen hallte durchs Haus.

°°

Mackenzie holte tief Luft, dann schlug sie mit all ihrer Kraft die Büste auf den goldenen Schlüssel. Vorsichtig sah sie sich die Bescherung an. Der Schlüssel lag, in zwei Teile zerbrochen, auf dem Stein. Traurig stellte Mackenzie die Büste zur Seite.

„War wohl doch kein Seelensplitter, oder zumindest kein Fluch.", bemerkte sie. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, ertönte ein lauter Knall und etwas traf sie hart im Bauch. Mackenzie wurde heftig zurück geschleudert und krachte angeschlagen gegen einen der Sessel. Atemlos rutschte sie auf den Boden.

„Mac..." Gordon eilte an ihre Seite.

„Es geht schon, Onkel Gordon. Ich hatte recht..."

„Ja, das hattest du.", murmelte er bedrückt. „Was nun? ---- Vielleicht sollten wir eine Notiz hinterlassen, falls einmal jemand anderer nach den Seelensplittern sucht.", überlegte er. Mackenzie lächelte leicht.

„Das dauert zu lange. Ich hinterlasse die Erinnerung. Hast du einen Behälter?" Gordon eilte zu einem Regal.

„Das alte Murmelglas, es ist bruchfest gehext." Schnell schüttete er die Murmeln in eine Schale und reichte Mackenzie das Glas. Er horchte auf, als ein lautes Krachen aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

„Klara. Onkel Gordon, wir haben Klara vergessen.", rief Mackenzie entsetzt.

„Mach du nur die Erinnerung fertig, ich rufe sie."

°X°X°

„Jetzt erklärt sich einiges...", murmelte Minerva traurig. Harry nickte.

„Wie haben eigentlich Mackenzies Freunde reagiert? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie ziemlich fertig waren. Mir ginge es jedenfalls so.", bemerkte er. Wie oft hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, seine Freunde zu verlieren. Freunde, die ihn so lange begleitet haben.

„Albus hatte sie total vergessen, es hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Miss Milles hat es dann im Abendpropheten gelesen, dass Albus sie gefunden hat. Sie ist vom Ravenclawtisch aufgesprungen und hat ihn vor versammelter Schule gefragt, ob es wahr wäre, was die Zeitung schrieb. Sie sah in seinem traurigen Blick und seinem Nicken alles, was sie wissen musste. Miss Milles, Ariadne lief weinend aus der großen Halle..."

„Es muss schwer für sie gewesen sein. So ohne Abschied."

„Das war es. Sie wollte so gern zur Beisetzung...doch Albus wollte sie nicht gehen lassen...nicht ohne Begleitung." Harry sah sie entgeistert an.

„Aber sie war doch siebzehn..."

„Ja. Sie ging auch. Es fand sich jemand, der bereit war, sie zu begleiten."

„Darf ich mal raten? Was ich heute erfahren habe...gibt es nur einen...Snape ist mit ihr gegangen, oder?" Minerva schmunzelte.

„Er erklärte Albus, dass man Miss Milles wenigstens die Möglichkeit lassen musste, sich zu verabschieden. Damit sie es verarbeiten konnte. Albus stieß später sogar dazu. Er hatte es geschafft, dass man die Hauselfe gehen ließ und er brachte sie zu der Beerdigung mit. Er kam gerade dazu, als man sich Erinnerungen über Mac und ihren Onkel ansah. Miss Milles hatte sie zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Ariadne hatte Erinnerungen über Gordon O'Neil?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Minerva nickte.

„Miss Milles hatte öfter die Ferien mit Mackenzie verbracht. Sie waren gemeinsam im Urlaub, in Deutschland, Spanien und Italien."

„Da hat Snape bestimmt einiges über Mackenzie erfahren, hmm?"

„O ja, sie liebte zum Beispiel die Musik der Muggel. Und sie sang sehr oft mit..."

°X°X°

„I need a Hero..." 

„Mac, bitte!"

„Ja, Onkel Gordon?", fragte sie leise.

„Muss es ständig dieses Lied sein?", murmelte Gordon O'Neil leicht genervt. Ariadne grinste.

„Aber bitte auch nicht einen der anderen Songs. Ich weiß schon, dass du verliebt bist..."

„Ich bin nicht verliebt!", unterbrach Mackenzie ihre Freundin. „Ich liebe! Das ist etwas ganz anderes."

„Und, wer ist dein Held?", versuchte Ariadne zum hundertsten Mal etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Held? So kann man nicht sagen, aber die Eigenschaften hätte er schon...er ist stark, klug, geheimnisvoll...so etwas halt. Aber seinen Namen wirst du aus meinem Mund nicht hören.", erklärte sie grinsend und lief davon.

„Mist...", entfuhr es Ariadne und sie folgte der lachenden Mackenzie.

°X°X°

Harry grinste breit.

„Ich hätte zu gern sein Gesicht gesehen, als er sie so über ihn reden hörte." Minerva lachte leise.

°°

„Hier seid ihr..." Hermione kam außer Atem um die Ecke.

„Remus schickt mich...Er hat Post bekommen." Alarmiert sprangen Harry und Minerva auf und folgten Hermione eilig ins Schloss.

„Es ist eine Warnung. Man will Hogwarts morgen angreifen." Remus reichte Minerva das Pergament.

„Nehmen wir mal an, die Warnung ist echt, was sollen wir tun? Wir können doch kaum alle Schüler nach Hause schicken.", bemerkte sie.

„Vor allem nicht, wenn es dann doch eine Finte ist.", überlegte Harry nervös.

„Wir können uns nur vorbereiten. Ich bin dafür, dass wir den Orden und das Ministerium alarmieren.", erklärte Remus.

„Die Schüler können sich im Schloss versteckt halten und die Abschlussstufe ist bestimmt bereit zu kämpfen.", flüsterte Hermione. Sie beratschlagten noch lange an diesem Abend, denn keiner von ihnen würde so bald Schlaf finden.

°°

Harry lief Patrouille auf dem Schlossgelände, er war nicht allein unterwegs. Remus begleitete ihn.

„Harry, Remus!", rief jemand sie leise an. Unauffällig deutete Alastor Moody ins Gras vor ihnen. Vorsichtig tastete Harry sich voran. Er grinste, als er die Schlange Nagini entdeckte. Langsam griff er unter seinen Umhang.

„Hallo Nagini! Wasss treibssst du dich in Hogwartsss herum?", fragte er auf Parsel.

„Harry Potter sssss wird nicht mehr lange ssssooo fröhlich ssssein."

„Oh doch Nagini...oh doch." Mit diesen Worten zog er das silbrig schimmernde Schwert Godric Gryffindors unter seinem Umhang hervor. Nagini wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, schon tränkte ihr Blut den Boden. Harry sprang schnell zurück, in der Erwartung des Fluchs, der den möglichen Seelensplitter schützen sollte. Doch nichts geschah.

„Kein Horkrux?", flüsterte er ungläubig. Er würde seinen größten Feind nicht vernichten können, wenn irgendwo noch ein Seelensplitter unterwegs war.

„Harry..." Remus wies auf das Schwert. Überrascht sah Harry hinunter und erstarrte. Zuerst dachte er, es würde im Zeitraffer verrosten. Doch dann erkannte er es, das Metall zerschmolz, es löste sich auf. Das Schwert, oder was davon übrig war fiel dumpf zu Boden.

„Doch ein Horkrux...ich denke das Schwert Gryffindors hat den Fluch des Slytherinerben absorbiert...", murmelte Moody grinsend. Harry nickte und wandte sich dem Schloss zu. Langsam ging er zurück, er musste Hermione und Ron davon berichten. Sie begriffen, dass diese Warnung ernst gemeint war.

Minerva hatte die Schüler beim Frühstück informiert und die siebte Stufe um Hilfe gebeten. Die anderen Schüler sollten sich in den Gemeinschaftsräumen verbergen...

* * *

So, das war es wieder, für heute... 

LG Noel

Ein kleines Review? °bittend schaut°


	8. Angriff

So, das muss jetzt ganz schnell gehen. Hier habt ihr noch ein Kapitel. Die nächsten zwei Wochen wird nämlich nichts kommen, da ich in Urlaub gehe. Nur in deutschland, ich besuche meine Familie. Es ist so geil, endlich mal Sommerurlaub, ich glaube, das ist jetzt sieben Jahre her. Ich werde nur eines machen. relaxen und die Sonne genießen und evtl. etwas schreiben, mal sehen...

Nun aber los, ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist okay.

* * *

7. Angriff

Severus lief geduckt durch das Unterholz des verbotenen Waldes und stolperte in der Dunkelheit über eine andere Person, die sich hier verbarg.

„Wer ist da?"

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Professor? Sie haben meine Nachricht also bekommen.", bemerkte Draco leise und trat aus dem Schatten.

„Ja, vielen Dank."

„Ich war es Ihnen schuldig. Sie selbst haben mich doch darum gebeten, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum. Aber Sie haben damals mir und meiner Mom das Leben gerettet, als Sie meinen Auftrag erledigten." Severus schluckte trocken.

„Warum verstecken Sie sich hier?", fragte er dann.

„Ich...ich kann nicht kämpfen...ich...das sind meine Klassenkameraden da draußen." Draco sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Es ist okay, Draco. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich einfach für die richtige Seite entscheiden. Dann fällt das Kämpfen leichter.", bemerkte Severus. „Ich lasse Sie jetzt wieder allein.", meinte er noch und war schon verschwunden.

Draco straffte sich und nickte.

„Er hat recht...", flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und trat aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Er sah sich kurz um und lief übers Schlachtfeld. Fast war er beim Schloss angekommen, als er seine Chance kommen sah, zu helfen. Eigentlich mochte er den Jungen ja nicht besonders, aber er wollte sich wirklich für die richtige Seite entscheiden. Draco streckte zwei seiner Todesserkollegen rücklings zu Boden. Er verwand nur den Stupor, aber es wirkte.

„Malfoy?"

„Du solltest besser auf deine Rückendeckung achten, Longbottom." Neville nickte misstrauisch.

„Danke!" Draco wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich glaube, deine Freundin könnte ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen.", fügte er noch hinzu und ging davon, während Neville Luna zu Hilfe eilte.

Draco postierte sich vor dem Schloss, er ahnte nur, dass die anderen Schüler drinnen ausharrten. Hier würde er bleiben und die Eingangstür verteidigen. Die silberne Maske hatte er bereits im Wald zurückgelassen und nun entledigte er sich auch der Robe. Jetzt war es offensichtlich, für wenn er kämpfte. Langsam ließ Draco seinen Blick über die Kämpfenden wandern und entdeckte nicht weit entfernt einen Todesser, der sich an einem Fenster zu schaffen machte. Ein schneller Zauber und auch das war erledigt.

°°

Severus schlich am Waldrand entlang. Er wollte sich vorerst aus dem Kampf heraushalten. Doch dieser Vorsatz hielt nicht lange an.

„Achten Sie auf Ihren Rücken, Miss Granger!", flüsterte er. Doch Hermione erhörte ihn nicht, wie auch, war sie doch schon mit einem Gegner beschäftigt. Aber darauf nahm kein Todesser Rücksicht. Schon gar nicht Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus seufzte auf, dann schwang er den Zauberstab. Dumpf sackte Bellatrix zu Boden, getroffen von einem einfachen Stupor.

Hermione fuhr herum und erstarrte für einen Moment. Sie sah die Todesserin am Boden und eine dunkle Gestalt davonschleichen. Zuerst musste sie sich um ihren Gegner kümmern.

Severus eilte weiter, er hatte im Geschrei mitbekommen, dass Potter irgendwo in der Nähe dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstand.

°°

Severus war für einen Moment abgelenkt, gerade hatte er Tonks fallen sehen. Doch das war es nicht, das seinen Blick fesselte. Da war ein heller Lichtschein gewesen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn war er weitergelaufen und prompt mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen. Die junge Frau war vor ihren Gegnern zurück gewichen und nun blickte sie ihm erstarrt ins Gesicht. Severus hob den Blick und den Zauberstab.

„Sieht so aus, als könnten Sie etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, Miss Weasley." Ginny rührte sich noch immer nicht und Severus konnte sie nicht sich selbst überlassen. Das käme einem Mord gleich. Also übernahm er ihre Angreifer, bevor er weitereilte.

„Potter hat ganz gute Arbeit geleistet, was Flüche angeht, aber er hat vergessen sie zu koordinieren.", murmelte er ihm Gehen. „In kleinen Gruppen wären sie stärker."

„Ginny, alles klar?" Hermione war herangeeilt.

„Das war Snape!", flüsterte die junge Freundin. „Er hat mir gerade das Leben gerettet." Hermione nickte langsam.

„Mir auch, glaube ich...Was er wohl vorhat?", fragte Ginny leise. Die Mädchen folgten ihm mit einigem Abstand.

Severus sah sich aufmerksam um und entdeckte eine Spur plattgetretenes Gras. Er folgte ihr in den Wald. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung, nicht weit vom Waldrand, fand er, was er suchte.

Harry hielt sich tapfer gegen die Angriffe des dunklen Lords, doch seine Zauber richteten wenig aus. Severus trat beinahe lautlos auf die Lichtung.

„Severus, gesellst du dich also doch zu uns?" Er blieb dem dunklen Lord nicht lange verborgen.

„Noch nicht...ich habe etwas zu erledigen.", flüsterte Severus. Harry fuhr entsetzt herum und schluckte, den erhobenen Zauberstab des Professors im Blick. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben fleißig gelernt in diesem Jahr, Mr. Potter." Harry nickte kaum merklich und Severus erwiderte das Nicken.

„Stupor!" Der dunkle Lord sah überrascht aus, als er Severus' Fluch auswich und auch schon der Nächste auf ihn zu schoss.

„Was soll das werden, Severus? Mit dem Schockzauber wirst du mich kaum erledigen." Das hatte Severus auch nicht vor. Alles was er wollte, war den dunklen Lord abzulenken, damit Harry seine Kräfte bündeln konnte.

„Crucio!" Severus ging in die Knie. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den konzentrierten Blick Harrys und das grüne Glimmen an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Leise stöhnte er auf und lächelte sogar. Eine Melodie schob sich in seinen Sinn und er summte leise mit. Doch dann erstarrte er für einen Augenblick. Er sah ein weiteres grünes Glimmen, vom anderen Ende der Lichtung. Es kam vom Zauberstab des dunklen Lords, aber er wies nicht auf Severus. Nein, Harry war das Ziel. Die beiden Zauber flogen los und es blieb keine Zeit nachzudenken.

Harry sah den Fluch auf sich zu kommen und er schloss mit seinem Leben ab. Er hoffte nur, dass auch sein Zauber das Ziel erreichen würde. Er schloss die Augen.

„Harry!", hörte er Ginny schreien. Sie hatte ihn also gefunden und nun würde sie ihn sterben sehen. Traurigkeit legte sich auf Harrys Gemüt, das hatte er so nicht geplant. Er wäre so gern glücklich mit ihr geworden, wenn erst alles vorbei gewesen wäre. Harry spürte einen Stoß in der Seite und fiel hart zu Boden. War es das jetzt? Das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte noch immer etwas spüren. Warme Hände umschlossen sein Gesicht, heiße Lippen küssten seine und kühle Tränen benetzten seine Wangen. „Harry!" Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in Ginnys Gesicht…

°°

„Mac? Du bist ja schon wieder am Gucken." Ertappt fuhr Mackenzie herum.

„Spionierst du mir nach, Sirius?", fragte sie nervös.

„Würde ich nie tun...Albus sucht nach dir...", erklärte Sirius und schluckte. Mackenzie erhob sich von ihrer Bank.

„Wo ist er?"

„Im Rosengarten!" Er sah der jungen Frau nach, wie sie über den weichen Boden schritt, dann setzte er sich an den Bildschirm, den Mackenzie gerade ausgeschaltet hatte. Er zeigte noch immer das Bild welches sie beobachtet hatte. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn...

* * *

Ich hoffe, ich verwirre euch nun nicht total, aber es wird sich auflösen, im nächsten Kapitel, also in ungefähr zwei Wochen.

Bis dahin, nur her mit einem Review. Ich will eine volle Mailbox haben.

°g°

LG Noel


	9. Himmelsbewohner

Da bin ich wieder...erholt und endlich mal wieder braun. So, ich hoffe, ihr habt den Cliffhanger überstanden?

Okay, okay, ich mache ja schon...

Aber zu erst, lieben Dank an Vamp, meine Beta. ;-D

So, und nun, viel Spaß.

* * *

8. Himmelsbewohner

Am nächsten Morgen saß Mackenzie im hellen Sonnenlicht und nippte genüsslich an ihrer Tasse.

„Dir scheint es ja wirklich gut zu gehen.", bemerkte Sirius grinsend.

„O ja, wie soll es anders sein...es ist doch ein angenehmes Sein hier oben, oder nicht?"

„Da hast du recht, Mac. Kann ich eine Tasse davon haben?", bat ein Neuankömmling breit grinsend.

„Sonst würdest du uns doch kaum besuchen, oder James?", fragte Albus leise und reichte James eine neue Tasse. „Kommt Lily auch noch?" James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat heute Dienst auf den Wolkenfeldern.", erklärte er gerade, als ein weiterer Besucher hinzukam.

„Guten Morgen, zusammen!" Mackenzie sah überrascht hoch.

„Uriel! Wie kommt es denn, dass du uns hier oben besuchst?" Lächelnd sah er auf sie hinunter und seufzte.

„Es ist soweit. Heute findet der große Kampf statt. Es...wir könnten etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Heute werden viele neue Seelen ankommen.", erklärte Uriel. Er war einer der Erzengel, zuständig für die Abholung der Seelen, wie die anderen Erzengel auch. „Also Mac, hast du Lust wieder mal auszuhelfen?" Mackenzie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Natürlich helfe ich.", murmelte sie und erhob sich. Fragend sah sie Uriel an. „Ist...steht er auch auf der Liste?" Uriel nickte langsam.

„Ja, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob Petrus deinem Wunsch, ihn abholen zu dürfen, nachkommen wird.", bemerkte er. Mackenzie nickte und verabschiedete sich, dann folgte sie dem Erzengel auf die untere Ebene.

°°

Sie reihte sich bei den anderen Aushilfen ein und wartete ab. Mackenzie kannte sich bereits mit dem folgenden Ritus aus. Schließlich hatte sie schon mehrmals ausgeholfen, wenn die Erzengel überlastet waren. So hatte sie zum Beispiel Albus und Sirius abgeholt. Damals waren Uriel und die anderen mit einer Naturgewalt und Ausschreitungen im Nahen Osten beschäftigt gewesen. Mackenzie wartete in Ruhe ab, bis sie an der Reihe war. Nun endlich sah sie auch die Tafel mit den Namen, der heutigen Ankömmlinge. Ganz unten fand sie schließlich den Namen, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Severus Snape! Nach ihm kam nur noch eine Zeile, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle. Hier musste wohl erst der letzte Kampf entscheiden, wer von beiden abgeholt werden musste.

„Mac..." Endlich war auch sie an der Reihe. „...schön, dass du uns wieder helfen willst.", begrüßte Petrus sie. „Wir haben noch zwei Aufträge übrig. Zunächst Nymphadora Tonks. Und wenn du sie heraufgebracht hast, musst du sofort zurück. Dann holst du Severus Snape ab." Mackenzies Kopf ruckte hoch und Petrus schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. „Du siehst, ich erinnere mich an deine Bitte, auch nach so langer Zeit.", erklärte er. Sie atmete tief durch und schluckte die Tränen herunter, die ihr in die Augen gestiegen waren. Sie war glücklich, aber auch nervös. Wie oft hatte sie, seit sie hier oben war, die Chance genutzt, ihn zu sehen. Sie war dankbar, dass den Himmelsbewohnern diese Bildschirme zur Verfügung standen.

°°

Sie folgte Uriel zum Ausgang und er sah sie lächelnd an.

„Du kannst es langsam angehen, es dauert noch eine Weile, bis du Tonks holen musst.", erklärte er.

„Aber du musst gleich los, oder?"

„Remus fällt etwas eher. Aber ein bisschen Zeit habe ich noch. Was ist los?" Uriel sah ganz genau, dass Mackenzie etwas auf der Seele lag.

„Die Punkte hinter den Namen...bei Tonks war er weiß, bei vielen anderen war er schwarz. Aber...Severus hatte gar keinen.", flüsterte sie. Der Erzengel lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Petrus macht sich auf diese Weise Notizen. Weiß, heißt nach oben. Schwarz, abwärts. Aber das steht nie fest, es ist nur eine Vorentscheidung. Bei Severus hat Petrus eben noch keine Entscheidung getroffen, bei ihm ist alles offen.", erklärte er. „Aber jetzt muss ich los...mach dir keine Gedanken." Uriel spannte seine Flügel und trat durch das Tor. Mackenzie sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann setzte sie sich.

„Es ist also alles offen...", murmelte sie leise.

°°

Als bereits die ersten Engel mit den neuen Seelen zurückkehrten, machte Mackenzie sich schließlich auf den Weg. Sie begegnete Uriel etwa auf der Hälfte.

„Er hat versucht Tonks zu beschützen.", rief er ihr zu. Traurig sah Mackenzie Remus Lupin an, er würde seine Freundin bald wiedersehen.

Mackenzie landete sanft und entspannte ihre Flügel...langsam schritt sie durch die Kämpfenden, auf der Suche nach ihrem Auftrag. Sie fand Tonks recht bald und wartete einfach ab. Tonks wehrte sich ziemlich verbissen gegen ihren Angreifer. Doch ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Remus' leblosen Körper. Tonks schaffte es schließlich ihren Gegner zu Boden zu schicken, dann lief sie zu Remus. Sie tastete nach seinem Puls. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, sie wollte schreien, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Voller Panik sah sie auf, als ein paar Stiefel in ihren Blick traten. Tonks sprang auf und wollte den Zauberstab schwingen, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu. Vom Avada Kedavra getroffen, brach sie über Remus' Körper zusammen.

Mackenzie ging langsam zu ihr hinüber. Tonks würde noch einen Moment brauchen und den wollte Mackenzie ihr gern lassen.

°°

„Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen auf." Mackenzie streckte ihre Hand aus und einen Augenblick später griff Tonks danach.

„Sind Sie ein Engel?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja, nur nennen wir uns selbst lieber Himmelsbewohner.", erklärte Mackenzie und zog Tonks hoch.

„Ich dachte, man geht durch einen Tunnel aus Licht, wenn man stirbt."

„Na ja, das sagen die Menschen, die überleben. Die werfen immer nur einen kurzen Blick ins Paradies. Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Petrus bringen, er entscheidet dann, wie es weiter geht."

„Wie kommen wir...ohhh!" Tonks sah sie verblüfft an.

°°

„Hey Mac, alles okay?", fragte Uriel im Vorbeifliegen.

„Ja, alles bestens. Wie lief es?" Der Erzengel lachte leise.

„Er ist schon auf dem Weg nach oben. Petrus hat ihn gleich mit Gabriel mitgeschickt, ohne Anhörung. Seine letzte Tat hat den Ausschlag gegeben.", rief er. Mackenzie wusste sofort, dass er Remus' Aktion meinte, Tonks zu schützen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, in Mackenzie Augen, Petrus schien einen guten Tag zu haben.

Behutsam setzte Mackenzie Tonks ab und führte sie in einen Saal, dort war eine Menge los. Neue Seelen warteten auf ihre Anhörungen. Engel leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft, oder sie warteten am Lift, um weiter zu reisen. An der Tür wurden die beiden von einem Engel aufgehalten.

„Du musst noch mal los, oder Mac?" Sie nickte.

„Dann trag hier den Namen deines Schützlings ein, auch wie und wo es geschehen ist. Dann muss Sie hier warten. Es dauert heute etwas länger.", erklärte er. Mackenzie nahm das Pergament und füllte den Antrag aus.

„Nymphadora Tonks, Hogwarts, Todesfluch." Viele Namen standen schon hier und hinter allen stand derselbe Ort und meist auch dieselbe Todesursache. Mackenzie gab das Pergament zurück und führte Tonks zu einem Stuhl.

„Sie müssen hier warten. Petrus..." Sie wies auf den Engel hinter dem Pult. „...wird Sie aufrufen. Danach werden Sie wieder warten müssen, bis ich zurück bin. Ich werde Sie wahrscheinlich mit nach oben nehmen.", erklärte Mackenzie. Tonks nickte nervös und setzte sich.

„Es wird schon gehen...Ich kann Remus gar nicht sehen, er ist doch auch gestorben...wurde er nicht hierher gebracht?", fragte sie leise.

„Jeder wird hierher gebracht...er ist schon weiter geschickt worden.", erklärte Mackenzie und drückte aufmunternd Tonks Schulter. „Ich muss los...aber ich bin bald zurück. Keine Angst. Petrus ist gerecht...ich beeile mich auch."

°°

Schon war Mackenzie wieder auf dem Weg zurück. Sie sah Severus gerade noch im verbotenen Wald verschwinden und folgte ihm langsamer. Sie erreichte bald die Lichtung und beobachtete still das Geschehen. So wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie auf neue Seelen wartete.

Das letzte Mal hatte sie auf dem Astronomieturm gestanden. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Albus Harry erstarren ließ und auch, wie Severus den Turm betrat. Es hatte ihr die Tränen in die Augen getrieben, als sie hörte, wie er den Todesfluch sprach. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Mackenzie hatte stattdessen die Flügel gespannt und war Albus' Fall gefolgt. Sie hatte seine Seele aufgefangen, noch bevor sein lebloser Körper auf dem Rasen aufgeschlagen war. Behutsam hatte sie ihn abgesetzt und ihm einen Moment Zeit gelassen. Albus hatte sie sofort erkannt und war gern bereit gewesen ihr zu folgen. Traurig hatte er Mackenzies Blick verfolgt, als sie Severus' Flucht beobachteten.

°°

Überrascht hob Mackenzie den Kopf und lauschte dem leisen Summen. Sie erinnerte sich gut an diese Melodie, hatte sie das Lied doch in ihrer Jugend oft gehört und ihren Onkel damit zum Verzweifeln gebracht.

„Ja, einen Held könnten wir jetzt gut gebrauchen.", murmelte sie. ‚Ein guter letzter Gedanke!' Mackenzie war bisher nur zwei Mal rechtzeitig gewesen, um die letzten Gedanken der Sterbenden zu vernehmen. Bei Sirius: Er sagte so etwas wie: „Nein, nicht so..." Und Albus gab ihr Hoffnung mit seinen Worten: „Danke, Severus!"

°°

Mackenzie sah es sofort und runzelte die Stirn. Es sollte doch nur einer von beiden sterben, weshalb waren dann zwei Flüche unterwegs? Sie nahm im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und schluckte. Im nächsten Moment stürzte Harry zu Boden und der für ihn gedachte Fluch traf seinen Retter. Mackenzie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als sie Severus zu Boden sinken sah, dann trat sie zu ihm.

Er setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Kopf, bevor er aufsah und Mackenzie erblickte.

„Merlin...", entfuhr es ihm.

„Nicht ganz, aber ich glaube, er trug mit Vorliebe weiß.", flüsterte sie lächelnd.

„Miss O'Neil? Also bin ich...tot?", fragte Severus leise.

„Ja, Sir, das sind Sie. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern."

„Dich könnte man doch nie vergessen, Mac!", rief Uriel und landete sanft neben ihr.

„Da bist du ja, Uriel. Ich dachte schon, du willst Tom entkommen lassen.", bemerkte Mackenzie leise.

„Das würde ich nie tun, weil ich genau weiß, dass du ihn dann aufgehalten hättest. Aber es sieht so aus, als würde er klammern." Uriel beobachtete die vergeblichen versuche Tom Riddles, wieder mit seinem Körper zu verschmelzen.

„Ich denke, ihr seid falsch hier. Ich komme bestimmt nicht in den Himmel, ich dachte eigentlich, es würde sich sofort der Boden auftun und mich in die Hölle schicken." Mackenzie sah Severus verblüfft an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Es führt kein direkter Weg in die Hölle, auch nicht ins Paradies, man muss immer erst an Petrus vorbei."

„Aha...und wie kommen wir da hinauf? Ich sehe keine Treppe..."

„Wir werden fliegen, ganz einfach.", erklärte sie und spannte ihre Flügel auf.

„Das war also dieses Blitzen...also...also ist Tonks auch tot? Ich habe sie fallen sehen und danach kam dieses Leuchten...", flüsterte Severus ein wenig durcheinander. Uriel sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Sie müssen etwas besonderes sein, Severus.", bemerkte er. „Lebende können nur sehr selten die Engelsflügel sehen.", erklärte er dann.

Mackenzie fuhr herum, als von Tom ein Geräusch erklang.

„Uriel, dein Auftrag flieht.", rief sie aus. Der Erzengel wandte sich um und machte sich an die Verfolgung. „Soll ich dir helfen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus hier warten würde."

„Nein, nicht nötig. Ich kriege Tom schon noch. Aber, du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun, nimm Minerva mit rauf, wenn du Tonks begleitest. Und sag Petrus, bei mir könnte es etwas dauern."

„Mach ich!", rief Mackenzie ihm nach. Dann streckte sie Severus die Hand hin. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen aufhelfen, dann fliegen wir." Severus nickte und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Was passiert, wenn er ihn nicht einfängt?", fragte er.

„Eigentlich wäre es nicht so schlimm. Er bliebe als Geist hier, aber bei Tom...es ist nicht geplant. Uriel hat drei Tage Zeit, bis dahin muss er ihn gefunden haben." Mackenzie ergriff Severus und sie stiegen langsam hinauf, gen Himmel. Er genoss den Blick auf das alte Schloss.

„Warum führt kein Weg direkt nach unten?", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Weil Petrus jedem eine Chance geben will, sich zu rehabilitieren."

„Wie soll das denn gehen? Ich meine..."

„Ich weiß Sir, es hört sich komisch an, aber es ist Petrus' Ansicht..."

„Ihrer Meinung nach, verdient nicht jeder eine Chance?" Mackenzie grinste.

„Es gibt Menschen, die haben etwas getan, das nicht verzeihlich ist. Aber das sind nicht viele. Ich bin ja auch ganz froh über Petrus' Ansicht. Sonst könnte ich Onkel Gordon ja nicht mehr sehen. Er konnte Petrus bei seine Anhörung überzeugen, dass er die Chance verdient hat."

„Wie geht das? Wie kann man jemand in einem kurzen Gespräch überzeugen?" Severus sah sie ungläubig an.

„Hören Sie auf Ihr Gefühl und vor allem, sein Sie ehrlich! So, wir sind da." Ganz sanft setzte Mackenzie ihren Schützling ab. Sie öffnete die große Tür und schob Severus in den beinahe leeren Saal.

Gerade wurde ein Mann davon geführt, er wehrte sich heftig. Am Rande saßen Minerva und Tonks auf einer Bank. Immer wieder traten Engel aus einem Lift und gingen ihrer Wege. Petrus saß hinter seinem Pult und sah ihnen entgegen.

„Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, Mac."

„Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich habe mich bei Uriel aufgehalten und als Tom Reißaus nahm, habe ich ihm angeboten zu helfen..."

„Er wollte es aber alleine machen?", fragte Petrus lächelnd. Mackenzie nickte.

„Er meinte nur, dass ich ausrichten soll, er könnte bei ihm länger dauern.", erklärte sie

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich mache mir da keine Sorgen, er fängt Tom schon ein. --- Also, fangen wir an. Wen bringst du uns da?", fragte er und begann so die Anhörung.

„Severus Snape, gefallen in Hogwarts, im verbotenen Wald, getroffen vom Todesfluch.", erläuterte sie. Mackenzie drückte Severus aufmunternd die Schulter, dann nahm sie hinter ihm Platz.

* * *

Hm...irgendwie...ach was solls...es wird schon okay sein.

Wie wäre es mit einem Review? Sagt mir eure Meinung, bitte.

LG Noel


	10. Aufwärts?

So, weiter gehts...

Kurz und knapp...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

9. Aufwärts?

„Also Severus, was halten Sie selbst von Ihrem Leben?", fragte Petrus ruhig. Severus schluckte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin...es war kein gutes Leben. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, die sich nicht wieder gut machen lassen und die ich schnell bereut habe.", begann er.

„Was empfinden Sie als Ihren schlimmsten Fehler?"

„Dass ich den Todessern beitrat, denn..." Severus stockte, denn er vernahm das erstaunte Murmeln von Minerva und Tonks.

„Denn?" Petrus sah die Frauen strafend an. Severus holte tief Luft.

„Damit fing alles an...und es gipfelte in dem Mord an meinem Freund, Albus Dumbledore."

„Wenn Sie damals gewusst hätten, was Sie heute wissen, hätten Sie es anders gemacht?" Severus sah nachdenklich in Petrus' gütige Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke, ich hätte mich anders entschieden.", erklärte er dann.

„Sie hatten heute einen Talisman bei sich, stimmt das?", fragte Petrus neugierig.

„Sie wissen davon? Ich trage...trug ihn bei mir, seit jenem Abend, als ich..." Er lächelte, als Severus abermals stockte.

„Wieso nahmen Sie die Kette an sich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich war durcheinander...nachdem...dieser Brief." Severus verstand nicht, warum das für diesen Engel so interessant war.

„Ich verstehe. Aber wieso haben Sie die Kette und den Brief über so lange Zeit aufbewahrt?" Petrus ließ sich nicht abwimmeln.

„Ich hatte es beinahe vergessen...sie fielen mir erst kurz vor ... ich fand sie erst zufällig wieder.", murmelte Severus. Er sah in Petrus' Gesicht, dass dies nicht die Antwort war, die der Engel wollte. „Die Sachen sollten mich an etwas erinnern."

„Ja?"

„Wofür ich in den Kampf zog...sie zeigten mir...dass mich einmal...jemand für wert befunden hat...geliebt zu werden." Petrus sah ihn wohlwollend an, dann wanderte sein Blick hinter ihn und er blinzelte Mackenzie zu.

„Was halten Sie eigentlich von der Farbe weiß, Severus?" Irritiert sah Severus auf.

„Nicht gerade meine Lieblingsfarbe, Sir!" Petrus lachte leise.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid. Aber damit müssten Sie sich arrangieren. Es gibt kaum schwarz, da wo Sie jetzt hingehen werden. ---- Nimm ihn mit, Mac!" Severus erstarrte. Er verstand nicht gleich, was das nun für ihn bedeutete. Langsam drehte er sich auf dem Stuhl um und sein Blick blieb bei Mackenzie hängen. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an, mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Habe ich eine Chance verdient?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Petrus meint ja...und ich bin der selben Meinung.", erklärte Mackenzie und erhob sich. Sie sah Petrus erleichtert an. „Danke..." Sie winkte die anderen zum Aufzug und wollte gerade hinter ihnen einsteigen, als Petrus sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Ach, Mac, warte kurz." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe heute einige schlampig gepflegte Flügel zu Gesicht bekommen...wie oft pflegst du deine?"

„Regelmäßig, Sir. Wie Uriel es damals gesagt hat.", beteuerte Mackenzie.

„Dürfte ich sie sehen?" Sie nickte und spannte ihre Flügel auf. „Gut...so weiß sind sie ja kaum bei meinen Erzengeln.", murmelte Petrus lächelnd.

„Ich habe ja auch mehr Zeit als die Erzengel, Sir.", erklärte sie gerade, als die Tür zur Welt der Lebenden aufflog. Uriel schleifte einen sich heftig wehrenden Tom Riddle herein und verfrachtete ihn auf den Stuhl. Mit festem Griff hielt der Erzengel den Neuankömmling ruhig.

„Du hast ihn also gekriegt.", bemerkte Mackenzie und fuhr ihre Flügel wieder ein.

„Ja, du kennst mich doch. Aber wie ich sehe, darfst du gleich drei Passagiere mit rauf nehmen." Sie grinste breit und Uriel blinzelte ihr zu. „Du weißt noch, was du alles erklären musst?" Mackenzie nickte und trat in den Aufzug. Langsam schlossen sich die Türen.

°°

„Aufwärts!", murmelte Mackenzie und der Aufzug setzte sich ruckend in Bewegung. Sie sah die drei lächelnd an. „So, wie fangen wir an? Zuerst einmal, Willkommen! Wir sind auf dem Weg in ihr zukünftiges Zuhause, die himmlischen Gärten. Sofern Sie nicht von Freunden und Familie aufgenommen werden, wird Ihnen eine Unterkunft zugeteilt. Es gibt keine strengen Pflichten, die Sie einzuhalten haben. Die Anfangszeit werden Sie recht müde sein, so geht es vielen...ich glaube ich habe ganze zwei Tage nur geschlafen.", bemerkte Mackenzie leise. Die anderen schienen ihr aufmerksam zu lauschen, was sie ein wenig nervös machte. „Wenn Ihnen dann irgendwann die Decke auf den Kopf fallen sollte, gibt es jede Menge Möglichkeiten. Tun Sie einfach, wozu Sie Lust haben. Wir haben einen Chor. Manche Himmelsbewohner kümmern sich um das Essen, sie ziehen Obst und Gemüse, oder sie verarbeiten es. Andere lesen einfach nur vor. Wir haben auch einen Bereich für Tiere, die freuen sich immer über ein wenig Gesellschaft.", erklärte sie. Tonks grinste.

„Ich glaube, das mit den Tieren könnte mir gefallen...", murmelte sie. Minerva nickte lächelnd.

„Wie war das eigentlich mit dem Weiß gemeint, was dieser Petrus vorhin erwähnt hat?", fragte sie dann. Mackenzie lächelte und wies an sich herab.

„Sie bekommen weiße Kleidung."

„Na toll, ich werde aber bestimmt kein Kleid tragen.", entfuhr es Severus. Mackenzie kicherte.

„Wie kommen Sie denn da drauf?"

„Dieser Engel trug doch ein Kleid?" Sie musste sich mit aller Kraft das Lachen verbeißen.

„Lassen Sie das nur nicht Uriel hören. Er ist ein Erzengel und die tragen Togen. Keine Angst, Sie werden Hemd und Hosen bekommen...das müsste sich übrigens gleich erledigen." Mackenzie sah auf die Anzeige über der Tür, einen Augenblick später drang helles Licht durch den Aufzug, es glitt von oben nach unten und danach trugen die neuen Himmelsbewohner nur noch weiß.

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig...", murmelte Tonks grinsend.

„Eine Bitte hätte ich noch, nutzen Sie die Möglichkeit, Verwandte zu besuchen...sie bleiben nicht für immer...und manchmal ist es hilfreich, auf die eine, oder andere Art. Ihr Aufenthalt ist abhängig von ihrem Leben. Ein perfektes Leben, Sie bleiben für immer. Ein unvollkommenes Leben heißt, Sie bleiben für eine recht lange Zeit. Wenn Sie gerade so eine Chance bekamen, verkürzt sich ihr Aufenthalt."

„Das heißt also, ich bleibe nicht lange.", bemerkte Severus leise.

„Es kommt darauf an, was Sie unter nicht lange verstehen...Onkel Gordon kam geradeso herauf. Und ich besuche ihn nun schon seit beinahe zehn Jahren täglich. Selbst er verbringt hier oben eine kleine Ewigkeit.", erklärte Mackenzie und sah Severus lächelnd an.

„Wie läuft das hier oben? Wenn jemand in Asien stirbt, kommt er dann auch hierher?", fragte Tonks nachdenklich.

„Nicht ganz. Die himmlischen Gärten sind ähnlich wie die Erde aufgeteilt, es gibt fünf größere Bereiche, die wieder unterteilt sind. Aber jeder einzelne Abschnitt ist gut zu erreichen."

„Wie? Gibt es ein Transportmittel?" Tonks sah sie neugierig an.

„Himmelsbewohner gehen gern zu Fuß, der Boden aus Wolken ist schön weich...Aber über längere Strecken verwenden wir dann doch unsere Flügel.", meinte Mackenzie ruhig.

„Wir kriegen Flügel?", fragte Minerva überrascht. Mackenzie schluckte.

„Die haben Sie doch schon...aber bitte nicht hier ausprobieren. Das würde etwas eng...schon bei nur zwei Passagieren...ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

„Das ist alles so unwirklich, Miss O'Neil." Mackenzie nickte.

„Aber es ist wahr, Sie haben Flügel. Was ich noch sagen muss, hier oben gibt es keine Nachnamen...man kennt mich nur als Mackenzie, oder auch Mac.", erklärte sie noch.

„Oh nein, ich mag aber nicht Nymphadora genannt werden.", murmelte Tonks verschreckt.

„Ich denke, man kann auch eine Ausnahme machen, Tonks.", bemerkte Minerva und tätschelte der jungen Frau die Schulter. Mackenzie nickte.

„Sicher doch, wenn man Sie immer Tonks genannt hat? Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?" Sie sah ihre Passagiere fragend an und da sich keiner rührte, ging sie in Gedanken noch einmal die Liste durch. „Ach ja, eine Pflicht gibt es doch...pflegen Sie Ihre Flügel...Sie haben bemerkt, dass Petrus es hin und wieder kontrolliert. Es gibt eine gute Gelegenheit...die Ihnen die anderen Himmelsbewohner sicher gern näher bringen werden. Es reicht, wenn Sie einmal in der Woche diese Möglichkeit nutzen.", erklärte Mackenzie. Wieder ging ihr Blick zu der Anzeige über der Tür. „Wir sind fast da.", stellte sie leise fest. Nur einen Augenblick später ruckte der Lift und stoppte.

°°

„Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, fragen Sie einfach. Ich bin auch immer erreichbar." Die Türen glitten auf. „Und nun, sehen Sie sich Ihr neues zu Hause an." Tonks trat als Erste hinaus.

„Hallo, Tonks."

„Remus..."

„Ich war kein guter Beschützer, hmm?"

Mackenzie schmunzelte, sie konnte nicht sehen, was da draußen vor sich ging, doch in ihrer Vorstellung entstand ein lebendiges Bild.

„Hallo Kleines...", drang eine dunkle Stimme herein

„Sirius!"

„Tonks!" Mackenzie nahm eine Bewegung hinter sich wahr. Es war Severus, der sich in seine Ecke drückte.

„Sirius ist auch hier?", fragte Minerva verblüfft. „Der alte Rabauke..." Nun trat auch Minerva aus dem Lift.

„Minerva?" Dieser Ausruf kam von Albus. Wieder spürte Mackenzie, wie Severus zusammenzuckte.

„Albus, mein Lieber."

„Hallo...Professor McGonagall..."

"Sirius…James…Lily…" Mackenzie schluckte, Severus war in diesem Moment sehr blass geworden.

„Kommen Sie, es wird Zeit, Severus."

„Ich kann da nicht hinaus gehen.", flüsterte er.

°°

„Sagt mal ihr zwei, seid ihr allein gekommen.", fragte draußen Albus gerade.

„Nee, Mackenzie kümmert sich bestimmt gerade um unseren anderen Passagier.", erklärte Tonks.

„Wer?" Sirius steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Severus? Es ist Severus!", rief er aus.

°°

„Wieso können Sie nicht hinaus, Severus?", fragte Mackenzie irritiert.

„Ich kann einfach nicht."

„Zum Teufel damit, Severus...natürlich können Sie.", fuhr Mackenzie auf. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Verzeihung!" Severus sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Die...es gibt Menschen, die gute Gründe haben, mich zu hassen...und die meisten, stehen jetzt gerade da draußen." Severus zuckte zurück, als Sirius herein schaute und den Kopf dann wieder zurückzog.

„Wieso sollte man Sie hassen?", fragte Mackenzie ernst. Und sie erntete dafür einen belehrenden Blick von Severus.

„Ja genau Severus, wieso sollten wir dich hassen?", fragte nun Albus, der gerade hereinsah, sanft.

„Ich bin schuld, dass zumindest vier von euch hier sind."

„Moment Mal, so viel ich weiß, haben Sie nur einmal getötet. Und Albus erklärte mir, dass er es Ihnen befohlen hat.", bemerkte Mackenzie durcheinander.

„Das war auch so.", murmelte Albus ernst.

„Und an unserem Tod bist du nicht schuld. Ja, du hast Du-weißt-schon-wem von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Aber verraten wurden wir von jemandem, den wir immer für einen Freund hielten.", erklärte James und seine Frau Lily nickte zustimmend. Nun sah auch Sirius wieder herein.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dir die Schuld an meinem Ableben gibst. Daran bin ich selbst schuld. Gut, du hast mich oft genug gepiesackt und getriezt, aber an jenem Abend hätte ich auf dich hören sollen. Und nun komm endlich raus da." Mackenzie streckte Severus lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

„Komm, du bist nicht allein. Ich bin ja auch noch da.", flüsterte sie. Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Aufzug ins Licht.

„Noch etwas, Severus...gib zu, dass du den Brief...diese Warnung geschrieben hast." Sirius sah ihn ernst an und Severus sah überrascht auf...

* * *

Das war's mal wieder...

Ich hoffe auf Reviews. Biiiitteeee °ganz lieb schaut°

LG Noel


	11. Flugversuche

So, hier geht es nun auch weiter...Ich hasse Schreibblockaden, vorallem, wenn sie sich nur auf ein Thema auswirken. Was bei mir, die Potterstorys sind. Mal sehen, wie es weiter geht...wahrscheinlich muss ich mir ein neues Thema suchen. Aber die Story hier wird noch fertig, versprochen.

Und nun, Viel Spaß...

* * *

10. Flugversuche

„Noch etwas, Severus...Gib zu, dass du den Brief, diese Warnung geschrieben hast." Sirius sah ihn ernst an und Severus sah überrascht auf...

„Woher...?"

„Ich habe es gesehen..."

„Du hast die Warnung geschickt?", fragte nun auch Remus verblüfft. Severus nickte langsam.

„Du hast die Schule beschützt...", bemerkte Minerva.

„Das war nicht alles...", entfuhr es Mackenzie leise. Severus sah sie bittend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, also schwieg sie lieber.

„Übrigens Severus, weiß steht dir wirklich gut.", bemerkte Sirius grinsend. Und Severus sah ihn böse an.

„Sirius, fang keinen Streit an, du weißt, das verkürzt deine Zeit." Albus schüttelte mahnend den Kopf.

„Würde ich nie tun, Albus...da würde ich eher zu Paulus gehen.", erklärte Sirius. Mackenzie schlug sich leicht gegen die Stirn.

„Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Wenn wir hier oben wütend sind, egal worauf, dann gehen wir zu Paulus. Er wohnt dort im Wolkenturm." Sie wies auf ein hohes Gebilde. „Paulus kann Aggressionen gut gebrauchen. Es sagt, daraus lassen sich hübsche kleine Gewitter machen." Tonks grinste und sah sich suchend um.

„Irgendwie habe ich Hunger.", murmelte sie.

„Das lässt sich ändern. Kommt mit." Gemeinsam spazierten sie zum großen Marktplatz.

Sie saßen fröhlich beim Essen, als Albus Mackenzie um ein paar Minuten ihrer Zeit bat.

„Was ist los, Albus?"

„Es geht um die Unterbringung...du weißt ja, dass Remus bei James, Lily und Sirius wohnen wird...na ja und Tonks gehört zu Remus, sie hat also eine Bleibe...", begann Albus irgendwie nervös.

„Du willst fragen, ob Minerva ein Zimmer bei uns haben kann?", fragte Mackenzie lächelnd. Sie hatte eine lange Zeit allein mit ihrem Onkel in einem der Häuser gewohnt. Dann war Albus gekommen und Mackenzie hatte ihm ein Zimmer angeboten.

„Ja, wir haben viel Platz, seit Gordon zu deinen Eltern gezogen ist. Manchmal kommt mir das Haus zu ruhig vor."

„Kein Problem, Albus...sicher kann Minerva bei uns wohnen. Aber wir hätten da noch jemanden, der ein Dach über dem Kopf braucht..."

„Frag ihn, ich habe nichts dagegen." Albus sah schmunzelnd zu den anderen hinüber. „Dann werde ich Minerva mal ihr neues Zuhause zeigen.", meinte er und ging rüber. Gemeinsam zogen die beiden los.

„Hey ihr zwei, seid ihr fertig? Dann zeigen wir euch das Haus.", rief James.

So blieben Severus und Mackenzie allein zurück.

°°

„Also, was halten Sie von einer kleinen Führung, Severus?", fragte Mackenzie und erhob sich. Er sah sie forschend an.

„Aber nur, wenn es Ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht, Mackenzie."

„Dann hätte ich es bestimmt nicht angeboten. Na los, kommen Sie..." Severus schmunzelte kurz, als sie gerade nicht hinsah, dann folgte er Mackenzie durch seine neue Welt.

Mackenzie führte ihn zuerst zu den Obstgärten, wo ihn andere Himmelsbewohner willkommen hießen. Severus nickte nur und schüttelte Hände, es war so ungewohnt für ihn, dass man ihn einfach so, ohne irgendwelche Fragen akzeptierte.

Weiter ging es zu einer Art Theater...Mackenzie sprach mit einigen Himmelsbewohnern, während Severus dem Chor lauschte.

„Das klingt sehr schön, wenn wir auf der Erde wären, würde ich sagen, wie Engelschöre.", murmelte er. Mackenzie grinste.

„Dann passt es ja..."

„Mac, wir haben dich heute Morgen vermisst." Eine alte Dame kam herangeschlurft.

„Hallo Violetta, ich hatte heute zu tun, aber morgen bin ich wieder da. Das ist übrigens Severus, er ist neu bei uns."

„Na dann, willkommen, junger Mann. Sie haben nicht zufällig eine schöne Singstimme?", fragte Violetta und musterte ihn. Bei der Anrede, junger Mann, waren seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe geschossen, doch jetzt schluckte Severus.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Ma'am.", murmelte er und bedachte Mackenzie mit einem strafenden Blick, als sie ihr Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

„Typisch Vi, du tust doch alles, um an neue Stimmen zu kommen. Lass Severus doch wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit, um sich einzuleben..." Mackenzie schnappte Severus' Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „ Sonst kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg, außer Sie wären bereit eine Stimmprobe abzugeben. Dachte ich mir.", murmelte sie, als er entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie brachte Severus in eine Halle, eine Menge Bildschirme säumten die Wände. „Das ist unsere Verbindung zur Erde. Sie geben ein paar Koordinaten ein und können sehen, was dort vor sich geht...", erklärte sie. Mackenzie sah sich um und versuchte einen der Bildschirme einzuschalten. „Scheint heute nicht zu funktionieren...", meinte sie nur, als der Schirm schwarz blieb.

Sie zeigte Severus die Wolkenfelder, Paulus' Wetterturm und sie betraten den Tierbereich, nur für einen kleinen Besuch.

„Sie mögen diesen Hund sehr, hmm?", stellte Severus trocken fest, als sie den Bereich wieder verließen.

„Ja, Barry ist mir am liebsten. Er spielt so gerne und hat eigentlich nie schlechte Laune. Kommen Sie, es wird zwar schon dunkel, aber es gibt noch etwas, das ich Ihnen zeigen möchte." Mackenzie lief fröhlich voraus.

X°X

„Das...das ist wunderschön..." Severus sah sich überwältigt um und sog tief Luft in seine Lungen. „Und es riecht so gut..."

„Ja, hier bin ich immer gern...sogar die Erzengel kommen hierher um sich zu erholen.", erklärte Mackenzie und roch an einer weißen Rose. Severus drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er stand mitten in einem riesigen Blumengarten. Jede Blume wuchs hier, jede, die es irgendwo auf der Welt gab. Herrliche Düfte verströmten sich um ihn herum. Eine Glocke ertönte und Mackenzie sprang auf. „Oh, jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Ich wollte Ihnen noch Ihre neue Bleibe zeigen und in einer halben Stunde gibt es schon wieder Abendessen.", rief sie. Severus folgte ihr, nur widerwillig verließ er den Garten.

°°

Mackenzie brachte Severus zu einem zweistöckigen Haus, leise traten sie ein.

„Hier werden Sie von nun an wohnen. Aber das Obergeschoss ist leider schon belegt..."

„So hoch hinaus will ich gar nicht." Severus sah sich unbehaglich um und Mackenzie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Die Appartements hier unter sind aber auch sehr schön. Sie bekommen das hintere Appartement, es hat eine kleine Terrasse. Das Appartement hier vorn hat Minerva schon belegt, glaube ich jedenfalls.", murmelte sie und schob die hintere Tür auf. „Es ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, hier oben ist beinahe alles weiß. Aber Sie können es verändern, sie können dafür Blumen und Pflanzen aus den Gärten verwenden."

„Es ist...schön, ich werde mich bestimmt daran gewöhnen. Es ist ja alles da, was man braucht." Severus sah sich in den Zimmern um. Zwei Räume standen im zur Verfügung, ein Wohnzimmer, mit gemütlichem Kamin und ein Schlafzimmer. Aber natürlich gehörte auch ein Badezimmer zu dem Appartement.

Nun hallten zwei Gongs durchs Haus. Severus sah Mackenzie fragend an.

„Essenszeit!", erklärte sie. „Die meisten Mahlzeiten nehmen alle gemeinsam ein, auf dem großen Platz." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

°°

Mackenzie gähnte herzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Müde?", fragte Sirius sanft.

„War ein langer Tag."

„Das glaube ich, du bist zweimal unten gewesen..." Er strich Mackenzie leicht über den Arm.

„Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen.", flüsterte sie und erhob sich. „Gute Nacht, zusammen."

„Gute Nacht, Mac.", kam es einstimmig zurück. Mackenzie schlenderte langsam davon.

Albus sah ihr traurig lächelnd nach, bis jemand zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.

„Habe ich doch richtig gehört, Sie sind also auch hier oben gelandet, Severus.", rief der Mann aus und ließ sich auf Mackenzies Platz fallen. Sirius sah ihn grinsend an.

„Und da dachtest du dir, schauen wir mal nach, oder Gordon?" Gordon lachte herzhaft.

„Du hast mich erwischt. Ich dachte, so komme ich vielleicht an ein paar Informationen. Die Bildschirme sind ausgefallen, weil alle den großen Kampf sehen wollten. Gabriel repariert sie gerade, aber niemand weiß vom Ausgang auf der Erde.", erklärte er.

„Die Guten haben gewonnen.", berichtete Severus.

„Das ist gut! Gabriel meinte, dass Petrus überlegt, den Kampf auf der großen Leinwand zu zeigen.", meinte Gordon noch, als er sich wieder verabschiedete.

°°

Severus fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Da hörte er es, die Treppe knarrte, als jemand leise herunterstieg. Er drehte sich um und war bald wieder eingeschlafen. Es war abermals das Knarren der Treppe, das ihn weckte. Nur schien diesmal bereits die Sonne durch seine Fenster. Müde stieg Severus aus dem Bett und gönnte sich eine erfrischende Dusche, danach verließ er sein Appartement und trat vors Haus. Albus saß an einem kleinen Tisch und frühstückte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus.", begrüßte er ihn. Severus murmelte einen Gruß und setzte sich dazu. Albus goss einen klare Flüssigkeit in eine Tasse und reichte sie ihm.

„Was ist das?"

„Probier einfach.", forderte Albus ihn auf. Severus schnupperte.

„Riecht zumindest gut.", murmelte er und kostete. „Mmmmhhh...das ist gut."

„Sag ich doch...Mac hat schließlich lange genug daran herumgebastelt...Immer nur Tee ist nicht so toll. Und es wirkt wie Kaffee."

„Ist sie hier gewesen?"

„Hier gewesen? Sie wohnt hier...Sie ist noch vor Sonnenaufgang zum Chor.", erklärte Albus schmunzelnd.

„Redet ihr etwa über mich? Guten Morgen!" Mackenzie war leise herangekommen und nahm sich nun auch ein Tasse des Getränks. „Das brauche ich jetzt."

„Wie nennt sich das eigentlich?", fragte Severus nach einem weiteren Schluck.

„Es hat keinen Namen, wer es kennt, kommt her und nimmt sich davon.", erklärte sie und setzte sich.

„Vielleicht hast du ja eine Idee, Severus.", meinte Albus kauend.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Und Mac, wie war der Chor? Hast du heute noch mehr Aufgaben?" Mackenzie sah den Freund lächelnd an.

„Es war wie immer, sehr erbaulich. Heute habe ich frei, aber ich wollte zur Flügelpflege. Vielleicht mögen Sie mitkommen, Severus? Sie könnten Ihre Flügel testen.", meinte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee, Mac. ---- Sie ist eine hervorragende Fluglehrerin, nimm das Angebot an, Severus.", rief Albus schmunzelnd.

„Wenn er besser lernt, als...du weißt schon."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Severus kopfüber in den Wolken landen wird..." Albus konnte sich bei der Erinnerung an Sirius' ersten Flug das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Und wenn doch, James weiß ja jetzt, wie man ihn da raus bekommt." Mackenzie lachte leise.

°°

Mackenzie führte Severus zu einer großen weichen Wolkenfläche.

„Bereit fliegen zu lernen?", fragte sie fröhlich. Severus jedoch schluckte.

„Ich bin kein guter Flieger.", meinte er leise. Mackenzie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sie haben Ihre Flügel ja noch nicht mal ausprobiert. Und Besenflüge zählen hier oben nicht. Na los...zuerst sollten Sie Ihre Flügel spannen." Severus sah sie unsicher an.

„Wie?"

„Keine Sorge! Sie kriegen das hin. Schließen Sie die Augen...stellen Sie sich die Flügel vor...fühlen Sie die Flügel...und nun...spannen Sie Ihre Flügel auf.", flüsterte Mackenzie. Sie sah Severus die Muskeln anspannen und im nächsten Augenblick offenbarte er ein wunderschönes Paar weißer Flügel. „Geht doch..." Severus öffnete seine Augen und sah um sich herum. „Sie sind schön und groß genug um Sie sicher zu tragen.", murmelte Mackenzie. Sie entdeckte ein aufgeregtes Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Und nun?", fragte er unsicher.

„Fliegen...Sie müssen die Flügel schwingen...stellen Sie es sich vor, das hilft." Und es stimmte. Mit einem heftigen Flügelschlag wehte Severus Mackenzie beinah von den Füssen. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Windstoß und lachte.

„Sehr gut...Sie sind bisher mein bester Schüler. Nun müssen wir Sie nur noch in die Luft bekommen."

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Mac. Ich muss es mir vorstellen.", murmelte Severus und Mackenzie kicherte.

„Das ist das wichtigste daran und wenn Sie soweit sind, stoßen Sie sich mit den Füßen ab. Versuchen Sie es." Severus nickte und konzentrierte sich. Mackenzie trat vorsichtshalber zurück und beobachtete ihn. Er schwang die Flügel und...vergaß sich abzustoßen. Severus schwebte etwa einen halben Meter über den Boden, mehr nicht.

„Also, Sie müssen schon zuhören...vorstellen ist gut, aber Sie müssen sich auch abstoßen.", murmelte Mackenzie tadelnd. Severus sah sie zerknirscht an und nickte langsam.

„Zweiter Versuch!" Diesmal hob Severus auch ab, nur schoss er dabei ziemlich in die Höhe.

„Mit den Flügeln schlagen, sonst fallen Sie runter, Severus!", rief Mackenzie und flog ihm entgegen. „Sie müssen nur noch Ihre Kraft kontrollieren. Fliegen wir noch ein Stück.", schlug sie vor.

„Aber wie lenkt man? Ich weiß schon...vorstellen." Severus hatte Spaß beim Fliegen, bald flog er schneller, dann wieder langsamer, oder in Kurven. Mackenzie beobachtete ihn mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Und wie geht das mit der Pflege?", fragte Severus wenig später.

„Dafür müssen wir erst einmal landen. Wir müssen uns nämlich am Tor melden.", erklärte Mackenzie und ließ sich absinken. Severus landete ein wenig unsanft, aber auf seinen Füßen.

°°

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er die Bezeichnung über dem Tor las.

„Regenfeld?" Mackenzie lächelte und klopfte an. Ein älterer Mann öffnete es langsam von innen.

„Mac? Hab dich schon vermisst.", gestand er.

„Ich hatte zu tun, Francesco. Wir beide wollen eine Runde drehen." Mackenzie zog Severus am Arm heran.

„Klar, wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte Francesco und trug bereits Mackenzies Namen in eine Liste ein.

„Severus."

„Danke! Du passt auf ihn auf?" Mackenzie bedachte Francesco mit einem entgeisterten Blick.

„Natürlich! Kommen Sie, Severus."

Severus hatte einige Mühe ihr zu folgen, ihm gelang es noch nicht so schnell die Flügel zu spannen und zu starten. Während Mackenzie das schon in einem Atemzug vollbrachte.

„Warten Sie auf mich.", rief er aus.

Mackenzie landete wenig später auf einer kleinen weißen Wolke, doch sie ließ ihre Flügel gespannt. Sie deutete auf die grauen Wolken unter sich.

„Um die Flügel zu pflegen, tauchen wir dort hinein. Es ist schwierig. Durch die nassen Flügel wird es schwer zu fliegen, es kostet mehr Kraft. Danach lassen wir die Flügel trocknen, entweder auf einer weißen Wolke, die anderen tragen uns nämlich nicht. Oder wir fliegen ein wenig in der Sonne umher.", erklärte sie. Severus sah ein wenig nervös auf das graue Wolkenmeer unter sich. „Wenn Sie es wirklich schon heute probieren möchten, müssen Sie aber zu erst. Mit trockenen Flügeln kann ich Ihnen leichter folgen...falls Sie fallen sollten."

„Ist das schon mal passiert?", fragte er bestürzt.

„Es kam schon vor. Es gibt eine Schicht weiße Wolken, die würde Sie fangen...aber es ginge zuerst ziemlich weit abwärts...ich würde Sie bestimmt vorher erwischen."

„Wenn ich falle...dann...Sie würden mich wirklich fangen?"

„Versprochen!" Severus holte tief Luft.

„Dann versuche ich es. Nur kurz durchfliegen?" Er wartete gar nicht erst Mackenzies Nicken ab, sondern stürzte sich in die Tiefe. Sie verfolgte seinen Flug mit genauem Blick und atmete auf, als Severus wieder nach oben stieg. Schwer ließ er sich neben Mackenzie auf die Wolke fallen. „Meine Güte, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schwer werden.", stöhnte er.

„Aber Sie haben es geschafft. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich bin gleich zurück!" Nun ging Mackenzie in den Sturzflug und tauchte in das Wolkenmeer ein. Heute setzte sie sich auch auf die Wolke, sonst aber flog sie, bis ihre Flügel trocken waren.

„Es ist bestimmt schon Mittagszeit.", murmelte Severus. Mackenzie lachte.

„Die ist schon lang vorbei...es ist fast Abend. Während des Fliegens kann man schon mal die Zeit vergessen.", erklärte sie und holte aus ihrer Tasche zwei große rote Äpfel. Genüsslich ließen sich die beiden den Proviant schmecken und lehnten sich zurück.

„Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so müde.", murmelte Severus gähnend.

„Es war ein anstrengender Tag. Fliegen ist nicht leicht. Sollen wir zurückfliegen? Sie können natürlich auch hier ein bisschen Schlafen. Ich wecke Sie rechtzeitig." Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da hatte Severus die Augen geschlossen und war eingenickt.

°°

„Mac?" Ein Rufen riss sie aus ihrem Nickerchen.

„Hier!"

„Habe ich Euch endlich gefunden. Francesco meinte, ihr seid noch hier. Aber weshalb ich hier bin...Petrus zeigt es heute Abend...den großen Kampf...nach dem Essen.", erzählte Sirius außer Atem. Severus sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, er setzte sich langsam auf.

„Ich denke, ich war nah genug dabei...ich brauche es nicht noch einmal sehen.", murmelte er.

„Wir werden sehen, Sirius. Danke, dass du extra hergekommen bist." Mackenzie sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Na gut, bis dann." Damit verschwand Sirius auch schon wieder.

„Sie fürchten sich vor der Reaktion der anderen, oder? Deshalb wollen Sie nicht hin.", stellte Mackenzie ihre Vermutung dar. Severus sah sie lange an, bevor er endlich antwortete.

„Stimmt. Aber warum wollen Sie sich das ansehen? Was bringt es Ihnen?"

„Nichts besonderes, ich wüsste nur gern, was so vor sich gegangen ist. Aber ich kann auch verstehen, wieso Sie nicht dabei sein wollen. Es zwingt Sie ja niemand." Severus' Blick lag forschend auf Mackenzie, dann nickte er.

„Richtig! Sollen wir uns auf den Weg machen?", fragte er leise und sah in die Dämmerung.

„Ja, es wird Zeit."

* * *

So, das wars für heute...

Bitte, bitte...ein paar Reviews. das letzte mal waren es leider nur zwei, auch wenn ich mich darüber sehr gefreut habe.

LG Noel


	12. Neue Eindrücke

Da bin ich auch mal wieder...Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, das blöde Wetter, hat mir wohl eine kleine vorgezogene Herbstdepri beschafft.

Aber nun soll es weitergehen.

Viel Spaß

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------11. Neue Eindrücke

Severus saß beim Abendessen wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Er sah Mackenzie überrascht an, als sie aufstand. Sie sah fragend in die Runde.

„Hat noch jemand Durst?" Mehr war nicht nötig und sie sah einige Hände in der Luft.

„Remus, Tonks...dieses Getränk müsst ihr einfach probieren.", rief James und zeigte zwei weitere Finger an.

„Also für acht... Sie bleiben nicht, oder haben Sie es sich anders überlegt, Severus?", fragte Mackenzie leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich begleite Sie erst mal nach Hause."

„Was meinen Sie, was wird gezeigt? Nur Potters Kampf?", fragte er auf dem Weg.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, das entscheidet Petrus.", murmelte Mackenzie und steuerte die Küche an.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht direkt, aber Sie könnten Becher zusammenpacken, das wäre nett." Severus nickte langsam und suchte in den Schränken die Becher heraus, dann sah er ihr nachdenklich zu.

„Was ist los?", fragte Mackenzie behutsam nach.

„Ähmm...nichts...außer..."

„Außer?"

„Meinen Sie wirklich, ich sollte mir diesen...wie sagt man dazu...diese Aufzeichnung ansehen?", fragte Severus.

„Das ist Ihre Entscheidung, Severus. Wenn Petrus sich entschieden hat, auch Szenen mit Ihnen zu zeigen, werden die anderen es sehen, ob Sie dabei sind, oder nicht.", erklärte Mackenzie ruhig und gab das Getränk in eine Kanne. „Aber Sie sollten sich schnell entscheiden, ich bin nämlich fertig und werde jetzt zurückgehen. Also, kommen Sie mit?"

°°

„Hey ihr zwei...hier sind wir. Wir haben Plätze freigehalten. Sirius, du schuldest mir eine Runde abspülen...er wollte unbedingt wetten, Mac!", erklärte James und schaute entschuldigend.

„Dass du dir das nicht abgewöhnen kannst, Sirius! Und du unterstützt ihn auch noch, James. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Severus' Erscheinen Gegenstand der Wette war?", fragte Mackenzie ärgerlich. Sirius nickte zerknirscht. „Dafür hast du nicht nur abspülen verdient...hier, du kannst schon mal anfangen das zu verteilen." Sie drückte ihm die Kanne und die Becher in die Hand und setzte sich. Mackenzie schenkte James einen bösen Blick, als sie sein unterdrücktes Kichern vernahm. „Du kannst Sirius ruhig dabei helfen, James. Du bist nämlich nicht besser als er, wenn du seine Wettversuche annimmst.", meinte sie gefährlich leise.

„Ha...hier, du kannst die Becher halten...", bestimmte Sirius grinsend.

Severus schnaubte leise und zuckte dann zusammen, als Mackenzie auch ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick bedachte.

„Scheint, als hätten Sie die beiden ganz gut im Griff.", flüsterte er.

„Das ist auch nötig, sonst würden uns die beiden ins totale Chaos stürzen.", erklärte Lily lächelnd und reichte Severus den Becher weiter.

°°

Es war endlich Ruhe eingekehrt, da begann auch schon der große Bildschirm zu flackern und die Vorführung begann.

Mackenzie sah verblüfft zu Severus , denn sie erkannte sofort die dunkle Gestalt, die den beiden Schülerinnen half.

„Das habe ich also verpasst, deshalb...gab er dir...Ihnen die Chance.", flüsterte sie.

„Bleiben wir einfach beim Du...okay? Anscheinend habe ich wirklich mit meinen Handlungen Petrus' Wohlwollen verdient.", flüsterte Severus noch immer unsicher.

„Ich bin froh darüber, Severus." Sie sahen wieder zum Bildschirm.

Sie spürte Severus' Anspannung, als das Bild zu Harry und Tom wanderte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie sanft und aufmunternd, als die Freunde plötzlich alle zu ihm sahen.

„Du warst da?", fragte Lily leise. Sie seufzte, als Severus nickte.

°°

„Was ist los, Severus?", fragte Mackenzie. Sie hatte Severus' Blick zu James bemerkt. Er hob die Schultern.

„Er weiß doch, wie es ausgeht, wieso fiebert er dann so mit?", fragte er leise.

„Ich glaube, dass ist der Vater in ihm...selbst wenn er es in zehn Jahren sehen würde, er würde immer noch mitfiebern.", meinte Mackenzie schmunzelnd.

„Ich hatte nie eine Chance für solche Empfindungen. Aber ich glaube, ich bedaure es, dass James nur so wenig Zeit mit seinem Sohn blieb.", flüsterte Severus und doch hörte Sirius seine Worte.

„Wenn du mal ausprobieren willst, wie es ist, wenn man sich um Kinder kümmern muss, kannst du Mac ja morgen begleiten.", bemerkte er grinsend.

„Was meint er?" Mackenzie grinste ebenfalls.

„Meine morgige Aufgabe...ich bin für die kleinen Himmelsbewohner zuständig.", erklärte sie, gerade als ein Raunen durch die Menge ging.

„Harry, pass auf!", flüsterte Lily und setzte sich gerade hin. Nun war er da, Severus' gefürchteter Moment. Auf dem Bildschirm sah man Harry und Tom, die beiden Flüche und einen dunklen Schatten, der Harry von den Füßen riss. Dann sah man, wie Harrys Fluch Toms Brust durchbohrte, während Toms Fluch den Schatten erreichte. Erst als er leblos zu Boden sank, erkannte man, dass es Severus war.

Er schloss die Augen, als sich die ersten Gesichter zu ihm umwandten.

„Severus?" Erst als James ihn leise ansprach, öffnete Severus seine Augen wieder und blickte in verblüffte Gesichter.

„Du...du hast Harry beschützt..." Lily sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Du hast meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet." Sie zog Severus in ihre Arme. „Danke, Severus...danke!"

„K...keine Ursache!", stotterte er gerührt. James klopfte Severus auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Mann.", murmelte er und auch seine Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Mann, wer hätte das gedacht...Kein Wunder, dass du hier gelandet bist.", bemerkte Sirius und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder Severus?", fragte Mackenzie nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten. Severus nickte grinsend, bevor er ihr eine Gute Nacht wünschte und sich ihre Wege trennten.

°°

„Guten Morgen, Mac! Wann geht es los?" Mackenzie sah Severus verwirrt an, als er sich am Frühstückstisch niederließ. „Ich begleite dich zu deiner Aufgabe mit den Kindern?", bemerkte er unsicher.

„Ohhh...schön, das wird den Kindern einen Riesenspaß machen. Ich freu mich schon darauf.", murmelte Mackenzie mit einem Lächeln.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die beiden auf den Weg. Severus schwieg nervös, wusste er doch nicht, was ihn erwartete. Als sie durch das Tor traten, fühlte er sich, als wäre er auf dem Weg zum Schafott. Mackenzie ergriff seine Hand.

„Keine Sorge, du bekommst das hin.", flüsterte sie und sie traten gemeinsam zu den Kindern.

„Mac ist da!", rief ein kleiner Junge sofort.

„Hallo Jason."

„Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht, Tante Mac?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen.

„Hallo Lucy...das ist ein Freund von mir...", begann Mackenzie, doch dann wurden sie schon von den Kindern umkreist. Ein kleiner Junge zupfte Severus am Ärmel.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er leise. Severus blinzelte Mackenzie zu, als er vor dem Kleinen in die Hocke ging.

„Hallo! Ich bin Severus, aber du kannst auch nur Sev sagen, das ist bestimmt einfacher.", erklärte er. Mackenzie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, doch ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. (A/N: Ja, ich weiß Sev ist ziemlich/sehr OOC, das macht der Himmel. Da kann sich keiner gegen wehren. _:Lachen der Beta-Leserin: xD_)

Die Mädchen belegten Mac mit Beschlag, während die Jungen sich um Severus scharrten.

„Kannst du Fußball spielen, Sev?", wurde er gefragt. Er seufzte leise.

„Ich habe es nie probiert, aber vielleicht könntet ihr mir ja zeigen, wie es geht?" Die Jungen sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht, du weißt wirklich nicht, wie man Fußball spielt?" Schon begannen sie damit, ihm die Regeln zu erklären.

°°

Mackenzie setzte sich mit den Mädchen ein wenig abseits ins Gras. Sie spielten Teestunde. Ihr Blick aber verweilte oft bei den Jungen und ihrem Spiel mit Severus. Den Jungen schien es auf jeden Fall viel Spaß zu machen.

„Es war wirklich eine gute Entscheidung von Petrus." Mackenzie fuhr herum.

„Uriel? Was treibt dich hier rauf?", fragte sie den Erzengel lächelnd.

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es so läuft.", erklärte er. Die Mädchen sprangen auf.

„Wir gehen zu den Jungs, dann könnt ihr in Ruhe reden!", rief eines der Größeren.

„Eigentlich soll ich dich ja für Petrus aushorchen.", bemerkte Uriel leise.

„Worüber denn?", fragte Mackenzie verwirrt.

„Ob es immer noch da ist...dein Gefühl für ihn!" Sie sahen zu Severus hinüber.

„Ja...ist es.", flüsterte sie.

„Also gibt es die Liebe, die über den Tod hinaus bestehen bleibt..."

„Ja, zumindest die unerfüllte Liebe bleibt.", stellte Mackenzie traurig fest.

„Meinst du nicht, dass auch er etwas empfindet? Seine Blick sprechen da Bände, Mac!" Sie sah Uriel forschend an.

Mackenzie zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie beobachteten gerade das Spiel der Kinder. Es ging dabei ziemlich heftig zu. Gerade waren zwei Jungen gegen Severus gelaufen und hatten ihn dabei von den Füßen gerissen. Er verzog das Gesicht...dann machte Mackenzie große Augen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war's auch schon wieder...kann mir mal jemand sagen, wo meine Lust zu schreiben hin ist...falls jemand sie sieht, sagt ihr, dass ich sie vermisse und schickt sie mir zurück...

Bis dahin

Noel


	13. Gefühle

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich musste erst einmal etwas Zeit auftreiben. Und heute, war da etwas Zeit übrig... nachdem ich das Oktoberfest einigermassen gut überlebt habe und ich heute auch nicht allzu müde bin, dachte ich mir, ich mache mal ein Upload. Der Cliff hing ja auch schon eine ganze Weile hier rum...

Okay, okay, ich will euch ja nicht aufhalten...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

12.Gefühle 

Severus schimpfte nicht, nein, er lachte laut auf. Sein dunkles, samtweiches Lachen hallte über das Gelände.

Uriel bemerkte den feuchten Schimmer in Mackenzies Augen sofort, besorgt berührte er ihre Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mac?" Sie schniefte leise.

„Es hat sich gelohnt, oder? Auf dieses Lachen zu warten, hat sich wirklich gelohnt." Uriel bedachte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Wenn du es sagst, Mac.", bemerkte er flüsternd. „Petrus fragt sich im Moment, ob du nicht Lust hättest, bei uns einzusteigen...nicht nur aushilfsweise."

„Um Himmels Willen, nein. Das könnte ich nicht, das wäre nichts für mich...immer diese bedrückte Stimmung. Ich helfe gerne aus, wenn Not am Mann ist, aber nicht immer.", murmelte Mackenzie entschuldigend.

„Das ist doch okay. Ich werde es Petrus ausrichten. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder. Viel Spaß noch..." Mackenzie sah Uriel einen Moment nach, bevor sie zu Severus und den Kindern ging.

°°

Außer Atem ließ Severus sich neben ihr nieder. „Scheint Spaß gemacht zu haben.", stellte Mackenzie leise fest. Er sah sie grinsend an.

„Ja, sehr.", schnaufte er.

„Das habe ich gehört, du solltest öfter lachen, es hört sich schön an.", flüsterte sie. Severus kam nicht zu einer Antwort, da ihn die Kinder schon wieder bestürmten.

„Liest du uns etwas vor, Sev?"

„Okay, okay!", rief er lachend und nahm das Buch entgegen. Mackenzie lauschte aufmerksam, wie die Kinder seiner dunklen Stimme. Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu, so dass sie schließlich aufstand, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Dann suchte sie sich wieder einen bequemen Platz und versank in der Betrachtung dieses Bildes. Wie Severus dort saß und den Kindern leise eine Geschichte vorlas.

°°

„Mac?" Sie schrak auf und blinzelte. „Sie sind endlich eingeschlafen.", murmelte Severus und ließ sich vor ihr nieder.

„Die Kinder waren auch erledigt vom Spielen. Du kommst gut mit den Kleinen zurecht.", bemerkte sie und sah ihn an. Severus sah sich um.

„Was gibt es denn zu Sehen?", fragte er unsicher.

„Reichst du denn nicht aus?", entfuhr es ihr.

„Ach was, ich alter Kerl..." Mackenzie lachte.

„Wie alt fühlst du dich denn im Moment?", fragte sie.

„Wenn du mich so anschaust, wie ein Teenager, kurz vor seinem ersten Date."

„Na, das ist ein wenig zu jung. Wie alt wärst du denn gern, damit ich dich ansehen darf.", fragte sie kichernd.

„Hmm...wie damals...du bist noch genauso jung...damals vor zehn Jahren hätte es mich nicht gestört. Also so um die dreißig.", erklärte er. Mackenzie schmunzelte.

„Ich bin noch so jung, weil Seelen nicht altern. Sie sind so alt, wie sie sich fühlen. Schade, dass du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, noch so, wie damals zu sein.", flüsterte sie und erhob sich.

„Ich dachte, hier oben könnte man sich alles vorstellen.", rief Severus irritiert. Mackenzie hob die Schultern und ging, um nach den Kindern zu sehen. Nachdenklich sah sie auf die Jungen und Mädchen hinunter. Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück, als sie spürte, wie Severus hinter sie trat.

„Du wusstest genau, dass die Vorstellungskraft wirkt.", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.

„Du musstest selbst entscheiden. Mir ist es egal, wie du aussiehst. Ich habe mich damals in dich verliebt und das lag nicht an deinem Aussehen, nicht nur...", flüsterte sie.

„Und...du...du...", stotterte Severus und brach ab.

„Und ich liebe dich noch immer, Severus.", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung flüsternd. Severus schlang seine Arme um Mackenzie und legte sein Kinn auf ihr Haar.

„Sogar nach so langer Zeit...", flüsterte er.

* * *

Ich kann mir nicht ganz vorstellen...wie so etwas wie eine Beziehung im Himmel ablaufen soll. Aber es wird noch ein Kapitelchen kommen, denn dieses hier war ja ziemlich kurz. 

Hoffentlich bis bald, Noel


	14. Alles neu

Also, meine Muse für diese Story hat sich leider in Luft aufgelöst. Aber ich konnte sie hier nicht so unbeendet herumhängen lassen...ich habe es zumindest versucht, ein ordentliches Ende zu finden. Das hoffe ich zumindest...

Na gut, viel Spaß...

* * *

Kapitel 13

Im Jahre 2075 n. Ch...

„Hast du dich verabschiedet; Mac?", fragte Uriel leise. Sie standen an einem kleinen glasklaren See auf der unteren Ebene. Petrus war bei ihnen und lächelte Mackenzie wohlwollend zu, als sie langsam nickte.

„Ja, nur ihr beide seid noch übrig.", flüsterte sie. Sie sah Petrus fragend an. „Werde ich ihn wiedersehen?"

„Wenn es euch vorbestimmt ist.", erklärte er vage.

„Er ist nun schon fünf Jahre fort. Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. Und auch ich...ich werde das alles hier vergessen.", flüsterte Mackenzie betrübt.

„Wir werden dich aber nie vergessen."

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, Mac!" Uriel umarmte seinen Schützling mit Tränen in den Augen und auch Petrus drückte sie an sich.

„Alles Gute, Mac!", wünschten sie ihr und traten zurück. Den letzten Schritt musste sie allein tun.

Mackenzie holte tief Luft und dann sprang sie in den See. Der Sog zog sie tiefer und tiefer und sie spürte, wie ihre Erinnerungen schwanden. Das letzte Bild, das langsam verblasste, war Severus' Gesicht.

* * *

Ein Jahr darauf...

„Es wird dunkel Jensen, Komm ins Haus. Und wasch dir bitte die Hände!", hallte der Ruf einer Frau über den Rasen. Der angesprochene Junge drehte sich langsam um.

„Nur noch ein bisschen, Mama!", rief er. Mrs. Mirena sah aus dem Fenster und entdeckte, was ihren Sohn so faszinierte.

Vor dem Nachbarhaus stand einer der riesigen Umzugstrucks, wie es sie erst seit sieben Jahren gab. Da hinein passte beinahe ein Zweifamilienhaus. Langsam trat sie hinaus zu ihrem kleinen Sohn.

„Wir bekommen wohl neue Nachbarn.", murmelte sie.

„Ja, Mama. Darf ich noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben?", fragte Jensen leise. Seine Mutter strich ihm sanft durchs schwarze Haar.

„Ja, mein Schatz. Bis der Papa von der Arbeit kommt, in Ordnung?" Der Junge sah sie mit strahlenden dunklen Augen an.

„Ja..."

„Hallo! So lernen wir uns also gleich kennen! Ich bin Jason Mitchell, wir ziehen heute hier ein."

„Ich bin Violett Mirena und das hier ist mein Sohn Jensen." Jensen sah zu, wie seine Mama und der fremde Mann sich die Hände schüttelten, als eine junge Frau zu ihnen trat.

„Liebes, du musst unsere Nachbarn kennen lernen.", rief der Mann. Eine junge Frau kam hinzu und der Mann wandte sich wieder Jensen und seiner Mutter zu. „Das ist meine Frau Lara-Maria." Die junge Frau beugte sich zu Jensen hinunter.

„Hallo junger Mann, dir scheint unser Truck aber mächtig zu gefallen.", flüsterte sie.

Lara-Maria fuhr herum, als durchdringendes Schreien aus dem Truck herüberschallte.

„Ich sehe nach ihr!" Jason sah seiner Frau einen Moment hinterher.

„Unsere Tochter Ashley, sie ist erst drei Monate und ziemlich anstrengend.", gestand er leise, bevor Lara-Maria mit dem Baby zurückkam.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee, auf gute Nachbarschaft?", fragte Violett fröhlich. Plaudernd ging die kleine Gesellschaft ins Haus.

„Bleibst du noch draußen, Jensen?" Aber der kleine Kerl folgte ihnen neugierig ins Haus. Er wich Lara-Maria nicht von der Seite, immer den Hals nach dem kleinen Wesen auf ihrem Arm reckend. Sie legte das Baby auf einer Decke ab und gab dann endlich den Blick für Jensen frei. Der setzte sich neben die Decke auf den Boden und versank in der Betrachtung der kleinen Ashley.

Erst als sein Vater nach Hause kam, sprang Jensen auf.

„Hallo, Papa!"

„Hallo, mein Sohn." Jorge Mirena nahm seinen Sohn hoch und verpasste ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, bevor er ihn wieder absetzte.

„Komm mit Papa, du musst dir das Baby ansehen."

Nun sahen die beiden Mirena Männer auf das blondgelockte Mädchen hinunter.

„Sieht sie nicht aus wie ein Engel, Papa?"

„Ja Jensen, wie ein Engel.", flüsterte Jorge und krabbelte seinen Sohn durch. Jensen lachte laut auf und hielt sich dann den Mund zu.

„Hoffentlich habe ich sie nicht erschreckt.", flüsterte er. Sein Vater sah sich die kleine Ashley genauer an.

„Nein, es sieht sogar so aus, als mag sie dein Lachen, Jensen.", murmelte er sanft.

„Meinst du?" Jensen setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Sanft strich er Ashley über die Wange und die Kleine strampelte fröhlich mit den Beinen. „Hallo Ashley, ich bin Jensen und ich werde jetzt immer auf dich aufpassen...", erklärte er mit ernster Stimme. Die vier Erwachsenen am Esstisch, sahen sich schmunzelnd an.

„Scheint, als hätten sich da zwei Freunde fürs Leben gefunden.", murmelten die Frauen gleichzeitig und lachten...

* * *

Okay...her mit der Kritik...ich kann es ertragen.

Das war wohl vorerst meine letzte Potter-Story...ich habe zwar noch eine fertige auf dem PC, aber ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich sie posten soll. Irgendwie gefällt es mir gar nicht, dass dieses Jahr der letzte Band erscheint...es ist ...ach ich weiß auch nicht.

Jetzt erst einmal Tschüß, vielleicht bis irgendwann...

Noel °Euch alle vermissen wird° (auch die Leser, die nie reviewt haben)


End file.
